


Wszystkie kolejne szanse

by toroj



Series: Szanse [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotions, Family, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toroj/pseuds/toroj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Treggi Di po zakończeniu dylogii "Szanse" napisała jeszcze siedem uzupełniających i kontynuujących ten fanfik historyjek, nazywając je po prostu Bonusami. Prawdopodobnie Bonusy będą kontynuowane w miarę sił, wolnego czasu i fantazji autorki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nocne rozmowy

**Bonus 1. Nocne rozmowy**

**Treggi Di**

**Tłumacz: Toroj**  
  
\- Argonauci zasiedli do wioseł, inni – z oszczepami i łukami w rękach – stanęli wzdłuż burt, gotowi bronić okrętu przed pogonią. „Argo” szybko popłynęła w dół rzeki ku morzu. Zanim jeszcze wzeszło słońce, Argonauci byli już na otwartym morzu, daleko od brzegów Kolchidy. – John przewrócił stronę i spojrzał na Hamisha. Potem zamknął książkę i odłożył ją na stos innych, leżących na szafce nocnej, zrzucając ciężki tom „Archetypy greckiej mitologii: wizerunek zdobywcy, wizerunek podróżnika”. W ostatniej chwili pochwycił go nad podłogą. Hamish zmarszczył się i przewrócił na bok, podkurczając nogi. Nawet we śnie jego ciało było naprężone, jakby miał zaraz się zerwać i gdzieś pobiec. Miał skupioną minę, jakby rozwiązywał jakiś skomplikowany problem. Jednak to było złudzenie: Hamishowi nic się nie śniło. Czasami John był z tego zadowolony.

Zgasił lampkę przy łóżku, okrągły wzorzysty cień Łapacza Snów zniknął ze ściany. John pogładził sprężyste loki syna i wyszedł z pokoju.   
Sherlock przebrał się już w piżamę i leżał w łóżku, choć zwykle o tej porze jeszcze hałasował czymś w kuchni. Ale nie dzisiaj. Sherlock był zbyt zajęty, ignorując Johna przez cały dzień i pod wieczór całkiem opadł z sił. Teraz sprzątał w swoim Pałacu, sądząc po nieprzytomnym spojrzeniu i złożonych pod podbródkiem palcach. John odchylił kołdrę, wślizgując się do łóżka, i westchnął ze zmęczeniem. Potem wyciągnął rękę i zgasił swoją lampkę. Po drugiej stronie była jeszcze jedna i jej światło niezbyt przeszkadzało, ale John zgasił również ją, przyciskając się na chwilę do Sherlocka. Ten drgnął i ocknął się, mierząc Johna nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem.   
John odwrócił się na bok i zamknął oczy. Błogosławiona cisza, ciemność i miękka pościel! Myślał, że natychmiast zapadnie w sen, ale pełne napięcia milczenie, falami nadpływające od leżącego obok Sherlocka, nie pozwalało spokojnie zasnąć. Kiedy detektyw zaczął wzdychać, John nie wytrzymał i odwrócił się do niego.  
\- No, o co chodzi? – zapytał gniewnie. – Kupiłem ci gumowe rękawiczki, mleko i zestaw siedmiocalowych gwoździ, jak prosiłeś. I nie powiedziałem ani słowa na temat zapapranego zlewu. Z jakiej racji masz do mnie jakieś pretensje?  
\- Nie mam – odburknął Sherlock. Jednak po chwili milczenia dodał: - Twoja praca – i nie powiedział ani słowa więcej. Po kilku minutach John się poddał.

\- Moja praca. Co z nią nie tak?  
\- Pracujesz w domu starców.

\- Dzięki, że mi przypomniałeś.

\- Zasługujesz na coś lepszego.  
John byłby zadowolony, gdyby nie zostało to powiedziane tonem pełnym obrzydzenia. Westchnął i przewrócił oczami. Skoro Sherlock postanowił być nieznośny, trzeba było to po prostu ścierpieć i przetrzymać. Walka i szukanie logiki w jego zmiennych humorach nie miało sensu.  
\- Powinieneś się zwolnić – oznajmił Sherlock w ciemności. – Moje śledztwa przynoszą nam dość pieniędzy.   
\- Nasze śledztwa, chciałeś powiedzieć. I nie zamierzam być utrzymankiem.   
\- Skoro o tym wspominasz, rzeczywiście jest z ciebie pewien pożytek w śledztwach, więc wnosisz część dochodu. Co za tym idzie, nie jesteś utrzymankiem.

\- Mógłbyś nie mówić tego z takim samozadowoleniem?  
\- Ja nie...   
\- Po prostu się zamknij. Chcę spać. Nie zamierzam się kłócić o pracę. I zwalniać się też nie chcę. – W rzeczy samej John się nad tym zastanawiał, ale postanowił przemyśleć swoją decyzję po usłyszeniu żądania Sherlocka.  
Tymczasem Sherlock zaczął gniewnie miotać się z boku na bok, skrzypiąc sprężynami materaca i trącając Johna to łokciem, to zimnymi piętami. W końcu burknął w poduszkę:  
\- W każdym razie zachowuj się profesjonalnie. Nie powinieneś pozwalać tej staruszce myśleć, że jesteś jej zmarłym mężem.   
John potrzebował paru sekund, żeby przemyśleć to oskarżenie. A potem zaczął się śmiać.   
\- Poważnie, Sherlock? Jesteś zazdrosny o staruszkę? O to chodzi?  
\- Nie jestem zazdrosny! – zawył Sherlock. – Zdaje się, że już omawialiśmy ten temat i zostało ustalone, że to uczucie jest mi obce.  
\- O ile pamiętam, ustaliliśmy coś wręcz odwrotnego – zakpił John. – Słuchaj, ona ma siedemdziesiąt cztery lata i chroniczne zapalenie pęcherza. To miła dama, ale już nawet pani Hudson miałaby u mnie większe szanse.   
\- Nie mieszaj w to pani Hudson! – wrzasnął Sherlock, a piętro niżej zaszczekał Gladstone. John ze złością szturchnął Sherlocka w bok.  
\- Nie krzycz! Obudzisz Hamisha, a dopiero co go uśpiłem.   
\- I to też – parsknął Sherlock. – Miałem zamiar o tym z tobą porozmawiać. Pomyśl: chłopak niedługo zacznie się golić, a ty do tej pory czytasz mu bajki na dobranoc. To po prostu idiotyczne. Robisz z niego wieczne niemowlę.   
\- Przecież wiesz, że ma problemy ze snem.   
\- A kto ich nie ma?  
\- Ja nie mam. Nie mam problemów z zasypianiem, poza jednym, który leży w moim łóżku – zajęczał John.  
Sherlock odparł z urazą:

\- Tak w ogóle to jest moje łóżko.  
\- Technicznie było moje do czasu, nim nie wstałeś z martwych.  
\- Tak, ale _wcześniej_ należało do mnie, podobnie jak całe mieszkanie. Znalazłem je jako pierwszy.  
Spierali się jakiś czas, a potem nagle Sherlock wypalił:

\- Powinieneś przestać. Hamish będzie musiał radzić sobie z bezsennością samodzielnie, prędzej czy później. Przecież nie możesz go układać do snu aż do późnej starości.  
\- Czy mógłbyś przestać mnie pouczać, jak wychowywać syna? – uniósł się John. – I jak mam wykonywać moją pracę? Do diabła, nawet podczas gotowania dajesz mi swoje „bezcenne wskazówki”. Czemu ty mnie cały czas pouczasz?!  
Sherlock zastanowił się.  
\- Dlatego, że jestem mądrzejszy?  
John zamilkł złowieszczo, a Sherlock dodał pospiesznie:

\- Ewentualnie mam żyłkę do pedagogiki. Pewnie powinienem zostać nauczycielem.  
John wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tym. Sherlock również. Leżeli w łóżku i drżeli przez jakiś czas, a potem Sherlock przysunął się, układając swoje chłodne stopy na kostkach Johna.   
John westchnął. Nieznośny, destrukcyjny, duży dzieciak. Coś podejrzanie przypominającego czułość rozlało się w jego piersiach. John odezwał się półgłosem:

\- Wiesz, czasami to nawet miłe, kiedy jesteś zazdrosny.

\- Nie jestem zazdrosny.   
\- W sensie, że czasem milczysz całymi tygodniami albo zapominasz mnie na miejscu przestępstwa, jakbym był parasolem...  
\- Nienawidzę parasoli.

\- ...a jednocześnie nieustannie robisz albo mówisz coś, co świadczy, że jestem ci przynajmniej trochę potrzebny. Nie tylko jako przewodnik światła.   
\- To oczywiste, John – powiedział Sherlock, utknąwszy nos w poduszkę. – Czuję do ciebie miłość. Już o tym mówiliśmy.  
John odkaszlnął, zmieszany. Tak, rzeczywiście. Tylko nie trzeba koniecznie o tym przypominać. Jakby można było o czymś takim zapomnieć.   
\- Po prostu chciałem powiedzieć... khm... że nie masz się czym denerwować, Sherlock. Żadnymi staruszkami, koleżankami czy nauczycielkami, w sensie... khm-khm. No, wiesz.

John zamknął oczy i wcisnął twarz w poduszkę. Trzeba szybko zasnąć, a rano udawać, że tej rozmowy nigdy nie było. To było dużo więcej, niż John zwykle był w stanie powiedzieć głośno.I obrzydliwie sentymentalne.  
Wyciągnął rękę pod kołdrą i dotknął dłoni Sherlocka. Ten zaś chwycił jego palce, niczym ostatnią deskę ratunku. I ścisnął chyba nawet zbyt mocno. Kiedy po raz pierwszy wzięli się za ręce w łóżku, John mało nie umarł ze wstydu. To było krępujące, niestosowne i absolutnie nienormalne. Przyjaciele nie śpią w jednym łóżku. Przyjaciele nie wychowują razem dziecka i przyjaciele na pewno nie trzymają się za ręce zasypiając (a czasem także się budząc).  
Zapewne już dawno należało przyznać, że są z Sherlockiem nie tylko przyjaciółmi.   
John westchnął mężnie. To wielki krok. Możliwe, że kiedyś będzie gotów na to, by pozwolić na jakiś krótki pocałunek. Męski. Przyjacielski. Zdecydowanie niegejowski. I bez języczka.

Może kiedy Hamish pójdzie do koledżu. Tak, wtedy będą mieli więcej czasu.  
John pokręcił się trochę, ale sen nie nadchodził. Sherlock obok także nie spał. John już przywykł, że Sherlock zasypia później od niego i budzi się wcześniej – czasami w ogóle nie spał, spędzając noc z notebookiem na kolanach. A w takich wypadkach, kiedy udawało mu się przyłożyć zmęczoną głowę do poduszki, męczyły go koszmary.  
Coś przyszło Johnowi do głowy.

\- Czy tobie ktoś czytał bajki na dobranoc?  
Sherlock parsknął.

\- Wiesz, one nieźle usypiają. Jeśli je prawidłowo opowiadać – uściślił John.   
\- Do tej pory usypiała mnie wyłącznie gadanina Mycrofta. Ale możesz spróbować – powiedział Sherlock i ucichł. John nagle zrozumiał, że Sherlock myślał już o tym i może nawet niejeden raz. Tak zazdrośnie reagował na to, że John godzinami siedzi przy łóżku Hamisha, czytając mu, nim ten nie zaśnie! Czy to mogła być banalna zawiść? John był zadowolony, że jest ciemno i Sherlock nie widzi jego uśmiechu, mógłby go uznać za drwinę i obrazić.   
Duży dzieciak, naprawdę.   
Po chwili namysłu, John cicho zaczął:  
\- W pewnej wysokiej, czarnej górze była pieczara, a w niej żył smok. Pilnował skarbów. Niewielu się na nie kusiło. Wszyscy wiedzieli, jak niebezpiecznie jest drażnić smoka i omijali te skały szerokim łukiem. W tym czasie w pewnej zielonej dolinie pojawił się stary czarodziej. Maszerował prosto do małego domku, w którym żył mały człowieczek…  
I kiedy w mroku Sherlock przysunął się, a potem w ogóle położył głowę na poduszce Johna, łaskocząc go w policzek rozwichrzonymi włosami, nie wydawało się to ani dziwne, ani krępujące.

To było właściwe.  


	2. Pies-ludojad atakuje

**Bonus 2**

**Pies-ludojad atakuje**  
  
\- To zły, bardzo zły pomysł – mamrotał tata, a Gladstone obgryzał jego but. Stali na ganku willi Mycrofta, telefon w kieszeni taty piszczał co kilka sekund, atakowany sms-ami od Sherlocka.

\- On mnie zabije – westchnął tata. Nacisnął dzwonek i zwrócił się do Hamisha: – Dasz sobie radę, będziesz się dobrze zachowywał, prawda?

Hamish przewrócił oczami – to był jego sposób na niedawanie pustych obietnic. Tata uśmiechnął się, gdyż zawsze rozumiał wszystko po swojemu, co było bardzo wygodne.   
\- Dzięki – powiedział. – Wrócimy najszybciej, jak tylko zdołamy. I zwal wszystko na mnie, jeśli będzie zły z powodu psa.  
Potem tata poszedł prędko w stronę taksówki, a Gladstone zaszczekał w ślad za nim. Samochód ruszył z rykiem silnika, drzwi willi otworzyły się sekundę później. Mycroft uniósł brwi, a jego czoło stało się faliste niczym morze. Hamish ścisnął mocniej smycz i uśmiechnął się.

\- Cześć. Będę u ciebie mieszkał przez jakiś tydzień.  
\- Cudowna nowina – odrzekł Mycroft, niewzruszony. – A _to_ , jak należy sądzić, razem z tobą?  
Gladstone zawarczał złowrogo. Mycroft z rezygnacją zamknął oczy.  
Ulokowali się w bibliotece, jak zwykle. Hamishowi podobały się w willi prawie wszystkie pokoje, ale biblioteka była jego ulubionym. Mycroft przyniósł herbatę i miseczkę z orzechami, a potem starannie zamknął drzwi, żeby Gladstone nie przedostał się do środka.   
Jak zwykle pili herbatę i dzielili się nowinami. Mycroft poskarżył się na niewiarygodnie długie i bezsensowne spotkanie na szczycie, w którym musiał brać udział, a Hamish opowiedział o szkolnych sprawach i nowym śledztwie w sprawie autobusu-widma, który pojawiał się na ulicach Londynu co dwanaście dni. A potem pokrótce opisał rekord w szybkości pakowania, kiedy Sherlock rano dostał list i oznajmił, że musi jechać do Szkocji, a John powinien wybrać się razem z nim. Sherlock potrzebował zaledwie dziesięciu minut, żeby przekonać tatę. Kolejne pół godziny miotali się po domu i ładowali rzeczy do dwóch walizek. To znaczy zajmował się tym tata, a Sherlock tylko się miotał, machając rękami i coś mamrocząc pod nosem. Tata próbował dodzwonić się do cioci Harry, ale cztery razy odezwało się tylko to głupie nagranie z automatycznej sekretarki.   
„Cześć! Tu Harry i… (chichot Eryki w tle) Hej! Co ty wyrabiasz z tą parówką? Ty mała bezwstydnico! (głośny chichot i pisk) To było nasze śniadanie! Och, po prostu zostawcie wiadomość, bo ja tu muszę komuś dać klapsa. (chichot, hałas, rwetes i znów pisk, a potem długi sygnał: piiiiiiiii)”.  
Ostatecznie trochę głupio zostawiać dziecko tam, gdzie dwie aktywne seksualnie osoby właśnie przeżywają swój miodowy miesiąc ze wszystkimi przynależnymi temu zboczeniami. Tak powiedział Sherlock. I jeszcze dodał, że Mycroft o wszystko zadba, skoro pani Hudson musiała akurat w ten weekend wyjechać do przyjaciółki do Bristolu.   
\- Czyli Szkocja… - mruknął Mycroft. Poszedł wykonać kilka telefonów, a Hamish tymczasem odszukał książkę, której nie doczytał ostatnim razem. Wyciągnął zakładkę i usadowił się w starym skórzanym fotelu z wysokim oparciem. Mycroft wrócił, wziął dokumenty i usiadł na kanapie koło wysokiego francuskiego okna wychodzącego na ogród. Zwykle pracował w swoim gabinecie, ale nie w te dni, kiedy przyjeżdżał Hamish.   
Po pół godzinie Hamish również przeniósł się na kanapę, ułożywszy nogi na kolanach Mycrofta, wciąż zaczytany. Foliał był stary i bardzo ciężki. Trzymać go w powietrzu było męczące, lecz Hamish postanowił, że wytrzyma ile zdoła – wyrobi sobie bicepsy jak Terminator. Kto powiedział, że książkowi bystrzacy koniecznie muszą być chudzi i cherlawi?  
Zaczęło padać, w pokoju mocno pociemniało. Mycroft sięgnął do lampy i włączył ją, a potem włożył na nos okulary do czytania. Bardzo głośno szeleścił papierami i bardzo cicho wzdychał. Widocznie tym razem praca była wyjątkowo nudna. Hamish nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak rządzenie światem może być nudne, lecz Mycroft zapewniał, że nie istnieje paskudniejsza robota. Owszem, zawładnięcie światem jest może i kuszące, ale potem zaczyna się rutyna.   
Było jeszcze coś. Coś innego. Mycroft był jakiś smutny, co Hamish nie od razu zauważył, gdyż Mycroft generalnie nie należał do wesołków. Prócz tych rzadkich dni, kiedy miał naprawdę dobry humor. O dziwo, zwykle były to te dni, kiedy spacerowali we trójkę z inspektorem.   
\- O, wy się pokłóciliście – domyślił się Hamish.   
\- Nie mów głupstw – odrzekł Mycroft, nie odrywając się od dokumentów. Hamish sapnął urażony, ale Mycroft nie zwracał na niego uwagi, więc odezwał się ponownie:

\- My z Benem też się często kłócimy z powodu głupot. Jego głupot. To jednak zwykły człowiek, niełatwo mu pogodzić się z moją genialnością. Ale Anita mówi, że to normalne – czasami się pokłócić. Dlatego, że ludzie są różni i jeszcze dlatego, że mamy niekiedy trudności w sferze komunikacji. – To już Hamish dodał od siebie, bo Anita miała zwyczaj formułowania zdań tak, jakby rozmawiała z przedszkolakiem. Czasami Hamish zachodził w głowę, jaki jest sens zdobyć wyższe wykształcenie, jeśli potem nawet nie wtrąca się mądrych słów w trakcie rozmowy?  
\- Hamish, ja pracuję – powiedział Mycroft sucho i Hamish obraził się ostatecznie. Sapał i głośno przewracał stronice, a potem demonstracyjnie wyjął telefon i zaczął pisać do taty rozmaite głupstwa, po prostu z nudów. Kiedy całkiem się ściemniło, upuścił książkę na dywan (Mycroft zesztywniał, ale nie powiedział ni słowa) i poszedł do kuchni, zamierzając przeszukać szafki pod kątem czegoś wybuchowego. (Sherlock zwykle chował środki wybuchowe w pudełku z soczewicą, gdyż tata nigdy, przenigdy do niego nie zaglądał). Hamish zszedł po schodach, przeskakując co drugi stopień, przeciął mroczny korytarz z wieloma drzwiami – dom Mycrofta był wielki i całkiem interesujący, ale czasami wydawał się zbyt pusty.   
Otworzywszy drzwi kuchenne, Hamish zastygł. Gladstone zastygł również – z jego paszczy zwisał lśniący szary ogon. Hamish cofnął się, a buldog głucho zawarczał, nie rozwierając zębów. Wówczas Hamish nabrał powietrza i wrzasnął na całe gardło:

\- MYYYYYCROOOOOFT!!!  
Na górze coś gruchnęło, na schodach rozległ się głośny tupot i po chwili do kuchni wpadł Mycroft, zasapany i nieco rozczochrany.  
\- Co? – sapnął, łapiąc Hamisha i oglądając go od stóp do głów. – Co?

\- Zo-zostawiłeś rybę… - wyjąkał Hamish  i w tej samej chwili pies się na nich rzucił.   
Wszystko zakończyło się po pięciu minutach krzyku, biegania dokoła stołu i prób obrony. Zwycięzca tej nierównej walki rozwalił się na podłodze pośrodku kuchni, ponuro popatrując na zakładników i od czasu do czasu wydobywał z siebie groźny warkot, żeby zaznaczyć kto tu jest szefem. Upewniwszy się, że Hamish i Mycroft nie zamierzają schodzić ze stołu, Gladstone powrócił do uczty, rozrywając kłami wilgotne rybie mięso.    
\- Zostawiłeś rybę na wierzchu – podjął Hamish smętnie. – A Gladstone ją chapnął. Zawsze dostaje szału, kiedy je rybę. Nie wiadomo czemu. Sherlock eksperymentował z łososiem, tuńczykiem, północnoatlantyckim dorszem i nawet paluszkami rybnymi – rezultat zawsze taki sam. Raz tata próbował bronić się mopem i Gladstone przegryzł go na pół.   
Mycroft wyjął z kieszonki chusteczkę i otarł czoło, a potem wytarł czoło Hamisha.  
\- Urocze. Przypomnij mi, czemu trzymacie tego potwora.

\- To nie potwór, to zwariowany pies-ludojad – sprostował Hamish z dumą. – Głupio mylić takie pojęcia.   
\- Rzeczywiście.   
\- On się uspokoi. Na pewno. Za parę godzin.  
Mycroft jęknął, podciągając kolana do piersi, żeby nogi nie wystawały mu poza krawędź stołu. „Dobrze, że ten stół jest mocny, dębowy” – pomyślał Hamish. W ostateczności będzie można na nim przenocować.   
\- To jakiś absurd – powiedział Mycroft z rozpaczą. – Zapędzony na stół przez małego psa. We własnym domu.   
Gladstone szczeknął i Mycroft z Hamishem przysunęli się bliżej do siebie.  
\- Dosięgniesz do widelców, jeśli on spróbuje tu wskoczyć? – zapytał Hamish.

\- Jestem politykiem. Nie mogę być zamieszany w skandal, związany z okrucieństwem wobec zwierząt. Muszę dbać o swoją reputację, dziękuję pięknie.   
\- A co z okrutnym traktowaniem ludzi przez zwierzęta? – Hamish zastanowił się, czy zdoła wykonać pętlę-pułapkę ze swoich sznurowadeł. Oczywiście łatwiej byłoby, gdyby miał jeszcze pod ręką chociażby krawat i spinki Mycrofta. Jednak jak na złość ten miał na sobie luźny jasny sweter i domowe spodnie. W domu nie nosił marynarek i nawet zamykał je w szafie na klucz, całkiem jakby mogły stamtąd uciec i go napaść.   
\- Nie możemy tu siedzieć do nocy – oznajmił Mycroft po kilku minutach. – Załatwię to.

Jednak wystarczyło, żeby spróbował zejść ze stołu, a Gladstone poderwał się i zaczął skakać, kłapiąc zębami w powietrzu, próbując chwycić Mycrofta za nogę. Ślepia buldoga lśniły złowieszczym ludożerczym ogniem, mordę oblepioną miał łuską. To wyglądało naprawdę superowo, ale Hamish trochę się bał o Mycrofta, więc wczepił się w niego, krzycząc:

\- Nie rób tego!  
Odetchnąwszy spazmatycznie, Mycroft przygładził włosy, a potem obciągnął rękawy swetra. Trochę drżały mu ręce.   
\- Moi ludzie to załatwią – oznajmił, nie zmieniając intonacji głosu. Wyciągnął telefon i długo na niego patrzył, jakby nie znał odpowiedniego numeru.  
Hamish doszedł do wniosku, że Mycroft jest w stanie szoku, a w takim wypadku powinien rozmasować łuki brwiowe i przycisnąć kciuki do wnętrza dłoni, jak twierdził podręcznik psychoterapii. Jednak w tejże chwili Mycroft westchnął, nacisnął jakiś klawisz i przyłożył komórkę do ucha.   
\- Gregory – powiedział spokojnie. – Mam nadzieję, że nie odrywam cię od czegoś ważnego. Chciałbym, żebyś przyjechał. – Przymknął oczy, a jego palce zacisnęły się na telefonie. – Nie, Nie po to. Ja nie… Nie warto. Gregory. Przestań. Sam jesteś temu winien. W ogóle cię nie zmuszałem… Nie. Czemu mi przerywasz? Czemu uważasz, że masz prawo… - Westchnął głośno, zacisnął zęby, potem otworzył oczy i zerknął na Hamisha. – Nie zamierzam teraz tego omawiać. Nie. I potem też nie. Nigdy. Tak. Miłego wieczoru.

Gladstone zaszczekał.   
\- To ciebie nie dotyczy. Po prostu pies. Tak, zupełnie zwykły pies-ludojad. Nie. Och, przestań… - Wzniósł oczy ku sufitowi, a Hamish powtórzył jego gest. – Nie mam zamiaru… Na stole. Na stole, dobrze słyszałeś. Tak, siedzę na stole w swojej kuchni. Prawdę mówiąc, potrzebna mi pomoc. Dlatego zadzwoniłem. Przyjedziesz? Gregory? – Mycroft przygryzł wargę, zapadła cisza. – Gregory? – powtórzył Mycroft, wczepiając się w komórkę, jakby to była co najmniej czarodziejska Ręka Życzeń. A potem inspektor coś odpowiedział i Mycroft się roześmiał. – Nie, pistolet niepotrzebny. W sensie, że cię nie uratuje. Tu jest potrzebny gaz paraliżujący i zespół szybkiego reagowania.   
Chowając telefon do kieszeni, Mycroft popatrzył na Hamisha.  
\- Wkrótce nadejdzie wsparcie – powiedział, jakby Hamish nie siedział obok i nie słyszał każdego słowa.

\- O co się pokłóciliście? Inspektor ma kryzys wieku średniego? Czy ty masz problemy z kontrolą? Mogę zrobić wam konsultację, mam nawet notes.

Mycroft uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to było konieczne. Ale dziękuję za propozycję.  
\- A kto był winny, że się pokłóciliście? Ty czy on? – Hamish był naprawdę zainteresowany. Mycroft zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Dorośli się nie kłócą, Hamish. Dorośli omawiają niektóre kwestie i mają odmienne zdania.    
\- O.  
\- Obawiam się, że część odpowiedzialności rzeczywiście spoczywa na mnie. W pewnym wieku człowiek niesie ze sobą brzemię nieprzyjemnych doświadczeń, które… hmmm… mają wpływ na jego stosunki z ludźmi. Rozumiesz?

\- Chyba tak. Czy to przez to, że łysiejesz?  
\- Słucham? – wyrwało się osłupiałemu Mycroftowi.  
\- Sherlock mówi, że tobie się psuje charakter z powodu diet i że z każdym straconym funtem robisz się nudniejszy. Myślę, że to głupoty. Nie jesteś nudny, ale łysiejesz, a to problem. Pan Tits, mój nauczyciel, jest zupełnie łysy i to po prostu okropny typ. Rozmawiałem z kilkoma ludźmi, którzy go znali jeszcze w okresie z włosami i mówili, że był fajnym facetem. Wniosek nasuwa się sam.  
Mycroft milczał, wstrząśnięty logiką wywodów Hamisha, nie inaczej. Hamish uśmiechnął się z dumą, ale potem zaniepokoił.  
\- Powiedziałem coś nie tak? To z powodu, że porównałem ciebie z Titsem? Nie powinienem mówić, że łysiejesz czy że jesteś na diecie? – Pokręcił głową z przygnębieniem. – No tak, jasne. Tata mówił, że ludzie tego nie lubią… Cały czas mi wylatuje z głowy. Wiesz, nie powinieneś się gniewać. Poczytałem trochę książek i myślę, że wiem, co ze mną nie tak. No, poza całą resztą. Mam zespół Aspergera! – ostatnie zdanie Hamish wygłosił gromko i z dumą.   
Mycroft milczał i przez chwilę Hamish obawiał się, że wszystko nieodwracalnie zepsuł. Ilu już ludzi zraził przez to, co mówił lub robił? Jego genialny mózg jest po prostu do kitu, skoro nie potrafi opanować tak prostej rzeczy, jak uprzejmość!

\- Mycroft – wymamrotał Hamish, z niezadowoleniem zauważając, że głos mu się łamie żałośnie. W następnej sekundzie Mycroft nagle się uśmiechnął i przyciągnął do siebie, obejmując za ramiona.   
\- Nie masz żadnego Aspergera. Nie, nie obraziłem się. W każdym razie, w odróżnieniu od Sherlocka, ty nie mówisz tego specjalnie.  
Hamish odetchnął z ulgą i przytulił się do Mycrofta. Przyjemnie pachniał herbatą Earl Grey i węglem do kominka. Kiedy Mycroft się odsunął, wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego – jego nastrój wyraźnie wzniósł się pod niebiosa. Hamishowi wydawało się, że nawet na Gladstone’a popatrzył z sympatią.  
Niebawem w przedpokoju ktoś zadzwonił kluczami. Hamish miał nadzieję, że inspektor wyważy drzwi albo nawet wskoczy przez okno na linie, rozbijając nogami szkło jak na filmach. On jednak wybrał najnudniejszy sposób. Z Gladtone’em też nie zamierzał walczyć, tylko zwyczajnie przekupił go kilkoma psimi sucharkami.   
Stał w drzwiach kuchni, patrząc na Mycrofta i Hamisha, a na jego nieogolonej twarzy zastygł dziwny uśmiech, na który Mycroft odpowiedział.   
\- Ani słowa – zagroził, zgrabnie schodząc ze stołu i podając Hamishowi rękę. – Ani słowa, nie chcę słyszeć twoich komentarzy na ten temat.  
\- Szkoda, że nie prowadzę bloga – odparł Lestrade. Wsunął resztę sucharków do jednej kieszeni, a z drugiej wyciągnął zatłuszczoną torbę papierową. – Pączki.  
\- Uważasz, że ze mną pójdzie ci równie łatwo, jak z psem? – Mycroft uniósł brew.   
\- Ależ skąd – odpowiedział Lestrade tym samym tonem. Hamishowi znudziło się stać między tymi dwoma i słuchać wymiany aluzji. Przeszedł ponad chrupiącym sucharki Gladstone’em i wstawił czajnik. Ostatecznie po takiej przygodzie nieźle byłoby napić się herbaty. Z pączkami.  


	3. Mamusia Holmes atakuje

**Bonus 3**

**Mamusia Holmes atakuje**

  
John usuwał z salonu bałagan, który zdążył się w nim nagromadzić w ciągu czterech godzin po generalnych porządkach. Strzepnął nieistniejący kurz z półki nad kominkiem, podnosząc wpierw czaszkę, a potem stosik starych legitymacji Lestrade’a. Przeszedł obok kanapy do okna, zasłonił je – w pokoju zrobiło się trochę ciemniej, z samego rana niebo zasnuły chmury, a deszcz to padał, to znów zmieniał zdanie.  
Sherlock spał na kanapie, skulony pod cienkim kocem. We śnie próbował naciągnąć pled na głowę i teraz na widoku sterczały tylko jego ciemne loki, za to z drugiej strony ukazały się gołe stopy – zziębnięte i pocierające o siebie odruchowo. John uśmiechnął się i przykrył Sherlockowi nogi. Ten, nie budząc się, wymamrotał:

\- Oczywiste. I to też.  
Wymądrzał się nawet przez sen! John pokręcił głową. Potem zebrał brudne filiżanki ze stolika, a zajrzawszy do jednej, w zdumieniu zmarszczył czoło.

\- Śnieg?!

\- Żadnych tostów. Nie jedz jego wąsów. Fu! – Sherlock zarył się nosem w poduszkę, przewrócił na drugi bok i teraz wpierał się czołem w oparcie kanapy.   
John stanął na czworakach pośrodku pokoju, żeby sprawdzić, czy pod fotelami i kanapą nie ma niczego nielegalnego. Dobrze zrobił: pod jednym z foteli dywan był wybrzuszony i John odkrył tam zachomikowaną wyschniętą rękę z jednym jedynym palcem.   
\- Pszczoły! Pszczoły! Kysz! – zawołał Sherlock trwożnie, miotając się na kanapie. John podszedł do niego, by pogładzić po ramieniu i mruknąć uspokajająco na ucho:

\- Wszystko w porządku, odleciały.  
\- A. Dobrze. John? – Sherlock usiadł, przecierając oczy. – Która godzina?

\- Wszystko w porządku – powtórzył John. - Mamy jeszcze półtorej godziny.   
\- Pójdę się ubrać – westchnął Sherlock, spełzając z kanapy i zawijając się w koc. Przygarbiony, poczłapał do drzwi, całym sobą okazując boleść. Brzeg koca wlókł się za nim smętnie po podłodze.   
\- No już dobrze! – zawołał John. – To twoja mama. Jak bardzo może być źle?

\- To pytanie retoryczne? – Sherlock obejrzał się w drzwiach.   
\- Po prostu powiedz, na co powinienem się przygotować. – John nerwowo oblizał wargi. – Jeśli porównywać z klęskami, to bardziej jak nieduża stłuczka samochodowa czy raczej jak epidemia cholery?

Sherlock zastanowił się.

\- Hiroszima i Nagasaki – powiedział w końcu i skrył się w łazience.    
Zaskoczony John zastygł pośrodku salonu, potem w roztargnieniu wrzucił zmumifikowaną rękę do jednej ze stojących na podłodze waz. Potem się to załatwi. Przyszedł czas na najgorszą fazę sprzątania.   
\- Hamish? – zawołał John. – Idę do ciebie. Jeśli robisz tam coś nielegalnego, lepiej szybko to schowaj!  
W pokoju Hamisha coś trzasnęło, zabrzęczało, a potem nastąpiła złowieszcza cisza. John mężnie nacisnął klamkę.  
Po upływie dwóch godzin w domu panowała idealna (w porównaniu ze zwykłym stanem rzeczy) czystość. Wszyscy byli porządnie ubrani i siedzieli w salonie. John kręcił się jak na szpilkach i co kilka minut z niepokojem rozglądał po pokoju, próbując się upewnić, czy nie przegapił czegoś kompromitującego. Problem leżał w tym, że po tylu latach życia na Baker Street John już nie był pewien, co normalni ludzie mogliby uznać za kompromitujące.   
Znudzony Hamish pukał paznokciami po podłokietniku, kartkując jedną ręką podręcznik psychiatrii klinicznej. Sherlock zamarł w swoim fotelu, niczym pomnik samego siebie. Był bledszy, niż zazwyczaj i milczał. Jeśli John się obawiał, że Sherlock wywinie jakiś numer z okazji odwiedzin mamusi – na przykład odszuka tę koszulkę z Elvisem albo ogoli połowę głowy – to niepotrzebnie i w pewnym stopniu był nawet rozczarowany. Sherlock włożył swój ciemny garnitur i wyprasowaną koszulę, zapinając wszystkie guziki poza najwyższym. Nawet jego włosy były uporządkowane (stosunkowo) – starał się je przyczesać i ułożyć, choć nie było to zauważalne na pierwszy rzut oka.   
\- Spóźnia się – oznajmił John rzecz oczywistą. Sherlock nic nie odpowiedział i nie poruszył się, wciąż wpatrzony w ten sam punkt na ścianie. To już zaczynało być niepokojące i John chciał jakoś wciągnąć Sherlocka w rozmowę, lecz w tym momencie Hamish zerwał się z miejsca.   
\- Słyszycie? Samochód. – Rzucił się do okna, a John pospieszył za nim. Przez chwilę się przepychali, a ostatecznie obaj przylgnęli czołami do szkła. Rzeczywiście, przed domem zatrzymało się eleganckie czarne auto, wystarczająco staromodne, by nie budzić podejrzeń, że jest to jeden z pojazdów Mycrofta. Otworzyły się drzwi od strony kierowcy, mężczyzna obszedł samochód, by pomóc wysiąść pasażerce. John chciwie wpatrywał się w kobiecą sylwetkę, którą natychmiast zakrył duży parasol. Parasol skierował się do drzwi ich domu i zniknął z pola widzenia. John odwrócił się, gorączkowo obciągając mankiety. Czuł, jak na twarz wypływa mu mimowolnie idiotyczny fałszywy uśmiech „dzień-dobry-pani-Holmes”.  
\- Przyjechała! – zawołała z dołu pani Hudson, a w jej głosie brzmiał zachwyt, jakby Baker Street zaszczyciła swoją wizytą sama królowa.   
Sherlock pobladł tak, że zrobił się niemal siny i Johnowi zrobiło się go żal. Przechodząc obok, dotknął zimnego przegubu Sherlocka.

\- Hej, wszystko będzie dobrze. Zobaczysz.  
Sherlock tylko łypnął ponuro i nic nie powiedział.  
Pani Holmes okazała się zdumiewająco drobną kobietką, niższą od Johna niemal o głowę, co było samo w sobie pozytywne. Miała na sobie drogą czarną suknię, nie taką jak wdowy na starych filmach, a raczej jak z modnych francuskich żurnali. Jej ręce obciągnięte były rękawiczkami, co ogromnie zaciekawiło Hamisha, sądząc z tego, jak się w nie wpatrywał. John czuł obawę, że jeśli uśmiechnie się jeszcze szerzej, głowa mu pęknie na pół. Sherlock w milczeniu patrzył na matkę, nie próbując podejść, nim nie kiwnęła na niego palcem. Zrobił krok naprzód, raptem zbyt wysoki, patykowaty i niezgrabny – nigdy wcześniej takim się Johnowi nie wydawał.   
Pani Holmes uniosła głowę, uważnie wpatrując się w twarz syna. Wytrzymał jej spojrzenie, nie mrugając i nawet nie próbując udawać, że cieszy się ze spotkania. Pani Holmes przymknęła oczy, robiąc minę, jakby ją coś zabolało. Ciszę, panującą w salonie, przerwała pani Hudson. Wniosła do pokoju walizkę gościa, a potem zawołała:

\- Pani na pewno zgłodniała w drodze? Zaraz przyniosę herbatę! – i pospieszyła na dół po schodach, zapominając widocznie, że jest właścicielką domu, a nie pokojówką.   
Kiedy stukot jej obcasów ucichł, pani Holmes odezwała się nieoczekiwanie głębokim, nieco ochrypłym głosem:

\- Odwróć się.   
Sherlock podporządkował się, patrząc gdzieś w przestrzeń przed sobą. Pani Holmes lekko stuknęła go między łopatki, a Sherlock natychmiast wyprostował plecy.   
\- Nie zapominaj o postawie – oznajmiła pani Holmes, po czym obeszła Sherlocka i stanęła przed Johnem. Ten niezgrabnie wyciągnął rękę, potem ją opuścił, ukłonił się i powiedział:

\- Dzień dobry! Witamy. Miło panią widzieć. Nazywam się John. John Watson.   
Pani Holmes spojrzała na Sherlocka, który dokonał prezentacji:

\- John, to moja matka, lady Richelle Rose Holmes. Mamo, to doktor John Watson, mój przyjaciel i partner.   
John rzucił Sherlockowi gniewne spojrzenie, lecz ten zrobił znudzoną minę. Pani Holmes skinęła głową, unosząc kącik wąskich ust. Jej dłoń była bardzo chuda i drobna, więc John po prostu ją potrzymał, zamiast uścisnąć. Dopiero po fakcie pomyślał, że może powinien lady Holmes pocałować w rękę. Ale jaki jest sens całować rękawiczkę? No i czy nie byłoby to zbyt staromodne? Czy też przeciwnie: oznaka dobrych manier? John nie był mocny w takich sprawach - uczono go, że być dżentelmenem oznacza nie popełniać podłych czynów i chronić kobiety. Podejrzewał jednak, że jest w tym dużo więcej niuansów.   
Sherlock oczywiście znał wszystkie detale etykiety, ale wyraźnie nie zamierzał dawać mu wskazówek. Zamiast tego stanął obok Hamisha, przedstawiając go matce:

\- Hamish Watson. Nasz syn.

Hamish obrzucił gościa nieufnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Dzień dobry – rzucił krótko.

Pani Holmes zdobyła się na blady półuśmiech. Obejrzała go bardzo uważnie od stóp do głów, a jej błękitne oczy były beznamiętne i przenikliwe, jakby właśnie przeprowadzała test DNA. Jeśli chodzi o Holmesów, John niczemu się nie dziwił i był przygotowany na każdą ewentualność.  
Pani Hudson wróciła z tacą i wszyscy zasiedli w salonie. Niezręczne milczenie, co i rusz zawisające w powietrzu, tuszowała pani Hudson swoim szczebiotaniem, za co John był jej szczerze wdzięczny. Chciał jej podziękować również za domowe ciastka i mini-keksy, które zasługiwały na najwyższe pochwały. Pani Hudson znalazła przepis w jakimś czasopiśmie, gdzie było napisane, że tego rodzaju miniaturowe słodkości będą wspaniałym dodatkiem do poobiedniej herbatki. Spisała się wspaniale, przygotowując również kolację. W przeciwnym wypadku John musiałby nakarmić gościa zupą fasolową albo standardowym zestawem „ziemniaki + ryba”. Pani Hudson obiecała, że będzie elegancko, jak w wyższych sferach. Poza tym pomagała w sprzątaniu i uporządkowała nawet słoiki w spiżarni, jakby pani Holmes miała chodzić po domu, sprawdzać wszystko i zapisywać niedociągnięcia w notesie. Bez pomocy nie-gosposi cała ta operacja poniosła by klęskę, bo John był zbyt zajęty w pracy, a z Hamisha i Sherlocka nie było żadnego pożytku. Hamish starał się zachomikować jak najwięcej gratów – czyli przedmiotów, które uważał za cenne, a z Sherlockiem było jeszcze gorzej. Johnowi udało się wydrzeć od niego obietnicę, że posprząta w salonie i Sherlock nawet rozpoczął owo zbożne dzieło, ale porządkując papiery natknął się na coś interesującego. Kiedy John wrócił z pracy, Sherlock siedział na podłodze pośrodku pokoju i czytał, a dokoła były porozrzucane teczki i zabazgrane papierzyska. Niektóre zapiski Sherlock w natchnieniu zrobił nawet na tapetach. John uznał, że dla ogólnego dobra lepiej Sherlocka już nie dopuszczać do sprzątania.  
Pani Holmes prawie nie brała udziału w rozmowie. Od czasu do czasu zadawała jakieś pytanie Hamishowi lub Johnowi, uważnie słuchając odpowiedzi, a następnie znowu pogrążała się w milczeniu. Siedziała w fotelu, przybrawszy wytworną pozę – wygodną, lecz nie opierając się mocno na miękkim oparciu. Zdjęte rękawiczki zwieszały się z podłokietnika, przypominając zrzucona skórę węża. Pani Holmes nie tknęła swojej herbaty ani poczęstunku, choć pani Hudson bardzo namawiała. A kiedy jej gościnność stała się natarczywie rozpaczliwa, pani Holmes wzięła z talerzyka ciastko i jakiś czas trzymała je w ręku, słuchając skarg pani Hudson na bóle w biodrze, po czym – John to zauważył – nietknięte odłożyła z powrotem.

Sherlock również nic nie jadł, tylko mechanicznie podnosił filiżankę do ust. Trochę się ożywił dopiero wtedy, gdy pani Holmes wyjęła z małej czarnej torebeczki papierośnicę i zapaliła cienkiego papierosa. John zrozumiał, skąd u przyzwoitej angielskiej damy wziął się głos francuskiej szansonistki. Po salonie zaczął rozpływać się szary dym. John podszedł do okna, żeby nie zacząć kichać, co mu się czasem zdarzało od zapachu nikotyny. Za oknem mżył deszcz, czarny samochód nadal czekał przy krawężniku.  
\- Może zawołać pani kierowcę? – spytał John. – Mógłby się chociaż napić herbaty. Czemu miałby cały czas siedzieć w aucie?  
\- Nie, dziękuję – odparła pani Holmes krótko i na tym temat został zakończony. – Hamish, jak twoje postępy w szkole?

John się najeżył. Hamish odpowiedział nie od razu, widocznie obmyślając zgrabne kłamstwo.  
\- Do przyjęcia – oznajmił w końcu. – Z perspektywą stałego polepszenia.

\- Jaki uniwersytet wybrałeś? – Pani Holmes wypuściła obłoczek dymu, a Sherlock powęszył chciwie.   
\- Ja nie… - Hamish zerknął na Johna. – Na razie jeszcze nie wybrałem. Jeszcze jestem w podstawówce, proszę pani – przypomniał ostrożnie. Pani Holmes opuściła rzęsy i popatrzyła na tlący się koniuszek papierosa, tkwiącego między palcami.  
\- Ach, tak. Zamierzasz czekać do ostatniej chwili. Albo może zamierzasz zrezygnować z wykształcenia, jak Sherlock?

\- Co? Wydawało mi się, że byłeś na uniwersytecie – zdumiał się John.

\- Rzucił go na trzecim roku – wyjaśniła pani Holmes z goryczą. John pytająco spojrzał na Sherlocka, lecz ten tylko ledwo zauważalnie wzruszył ramionami. „Co tu jest jeszcze do dodania?”.  
Pani Hudson, spostrzegłszy tę wymianę spojrzeń, pospiesznie zaczęła opowiadać, jaki Sherlock jest bystry i jakie robi „cudowne wynalazki”. O, na przykład nie tak dawno wymyślił jakiś roztwór, po użyciu którego kuchenka po prostu lśni! Prawdę mówiąc, wynalazek był czysto przypadkowym produktem ubocznym eksperymentu, ale w takie szczegóły pani Hudson się nie wdawała. Nie powiedziała też, że większość eksperymentów Sherlocka przynosiła w domu więcej szkody niż pożytku. Pani Holmes nie wydawała się zachwycona. Popatrzyła na syna z drwiną.

\- Lśniąca kuchenka? Rzeczywiście, przełom w nauce – powiedziała, strząsając popiół do filiżanki.

Sherlock odwrócił wzrok, zawstydzony. John również się wstydził: ubóstwa ich salonu, zbyt jawnych starań pani Hudson i własnego skromnego wyglądu. W odświętnej koszuli wyglądał jak wiejski nauczyciel. Wcześniej nie przychodziło mu to do głowy, jednak pod okiem pani Holmes wszystko stawało się jasne. Nie rzekła ni słowa, nieskazitelnie uprzejma, ale też nie musiała. Starczyło, że _popatrzyła_.  
Pani Holmes spytała Johna, czym ten się zajmuje. Opowiedział jej o swojej pracy, a pani Hudson oburzyła się: „O niczym nie zapomniałeś, młody człowieku?” i zaczęła opisywać przygody Sherlocka i Johna.  
\- Bezcenna pomoc dla londyńskiej policji. Gdyby nie chłopcy, przestępcy panoszyli by się na ulicach w biały dzień! Strach nawet pomyśleć – oznajmiła z powagą. Pani Holmes zmarszczyła się i uniosła palce ku skroni, jakby od paplania pani Hudson dostała migreny. Pani Hudson spochmurniała, zaciskając wargi.  
\- No cóż – powiedziała, wstając. – Mam parę spraw do załatwienia. Bawcie się dobrze. Miło było poznać, pani Holmes. Chłopcy – spojrzała na Johna – odnieście potem tacę do mojej kuchni.   
Po odejściu pani Hudson w salonie zapadła niezręczna cisza. Pani Holmes zdawała się nie ciążyć. W zadumie wydmuchiwała dym i patrzyła na czaszkę na kominku. Sherlock oglądał swoje kolana, z miną, jakby wzbudzały w nim skrajne obrzydzenie. Hamish spojrzał na Johna, a ten dotknął palcem kącika ust: „Uśmiechaj się. Bądź miły. Spodobaj się jej.” John bardzo pragnął, by pani Holmes przekonała się, jaki Hamish jest mądry, utalentowany i nadzwyczajny. Tymczasem Hamish, zwykle potrafiący wygłaszać długie mowy i rozmawiać praktycznie na każdy temat, jakby stracił swoje socjalne nawyki. Zmarszczył czoło, próbując cokolwiek wymyślić i w końcu wypalił:

\- Umiem grać na tamburynie. – Zabrzmiało to naprawdę bezradnie. – Chce pani posłuchać?  
\- Raczej innym razem – uśmiechnęła się pani Holmes. – Cieszy mnie jednak, że otrzymałeś muzyczne… wykształcenie.  
\- Właściwie to… - zaczął Hamish, ale urwał, widząc minę Johna.  
\- Trochę mnie dziwi wybór instrumentu. Mogłeś opanować grę na fortepianie lub skrzypcach – może osiągnąłbyś lepsze rezultaty, niż Mycroft i Sherlock w swoim czasie. Ale twoje palce… - Popatrzyła na ręce Hamisha, a chłopiec zacisnął je na podłokietnikach. – Sądzę, że już za późno. Ile masz lat?  
\- Już prawie jedenaście, proszę pani – skłamał Hamish.

\- Naturalnie już postanowiłeś, czym będziesz zajmował się w przyszłości. – Pani Holmes skinęła głową.  
\- Tak, proszę pani. Będę łowcą duchów – odpowiedział Hamish z całą powagą. John ukrył twarz w dłoniach i wymamrotał:

\- I psychologiem. Chcesz jeszcze zostać psychologiem, Hamish. – Jakby to mogło uratować sytuację.   
\- Nadzwyczajne. A mnie z jakiegoś powodu wydawało się, że zechcesz iść w ślady… ojca. – Pani Holmes z pewnością miała na myśli Sherlocka, lecz Hamish zrozumiał to po swojemu.   
\- O nie! – zawołał. – Raczej nie. Nie lubię starych ludzi. Przypominają mi o śmierci. – Powiedziawszy to, Hamish zastygł, zdając sobie sprawę z popełnionego nietaktu. Pani Holmes uniosła cienko wyskubane brwi, wpatrując się w chłopca, a ten tylko pogorszył sytuację, dodając pośpiesznie: - Przepraszam, to nie panią miałem na myśli.   
John rozkaszlał się, a Sherlock uśmiechnął ledwo zauważalnie. No cóż, sytuacja nie mogła być już gorsza, więc John postanowił postąpić może tchórzliwie lecz za to rozumnie. Złapał tacę i mruknął:

\- Nikt już nie ma ochoty na herbatę? W takim razie odniosę ją na dół.  
Hamish zeskoczył z fotela z okrzykiem:   
\- Pomogę ci!  
Praktycznie uciekli z salonu, a kiedy znaleźli się na schodach, wymienili spojrzenia i parsknęli śmiechem. John nawet musiał usiąść na stopniu, żeby nie upuścić tacy.   
\- Aleś palnął – wyjęczał John między atakami wesołości. Hamish uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

\- Ja niespecjalnie, słowo honoru.

\- Wiem.

\- Wydaje mi się, że to jakaś wiedźma – powiedział Hamish konfidencjonalnym tonem.   
\- Nie mów tak. To twoja babcia.

\- Nie wygląda na babcię. Babcia powinna być taka jak pani Hudson.  
\- Niekoniecznie. Jest jaka jest. – John próbował bronić pani Holmes. – Dla niej to pewnie też nie jest łatwe. Bądźmy dla niej uprzejmi i gościnni.   
Zeszli na parter i zastali panią Hudson w kuchni, gniewnie polerującą rondel. Głośno grało radio, a na twarzy pani Hudson zastygła uraza. Hamish podszedł do niej i objął mocno, a John ucałował w upudrowany policzek. Pani Hudson odtajała, pogroziła im palcem i powiedziała:

\- Nie podlizujcie się. Deser dostaniecie razem z pozostałymi.   
\- To będzie jeszcze deser? – zachwycił się John.  
\- Czarodziejka – oznajmił Hamish marzycielsko.

\- Wróżka! – podjął John.

\- Cesarzowa kuchni!

\- Ideał!

\- Zbawczyni!  
Zawstydzona pani Hudson zaśmiała się.

\- No już dobrze. - Z udawaną srogością klepnęła Johna po ręku. – Wracajcie do gościa. To nieuprzejme tak ją zostawiać.   
Wchodząc po schodach, John usłyszał głos dobiegający z salonu. Pani Holmes nie zadała sobie trudu, by mówić ciszej, widocznie zapomniawszy, że przestrzeń na Baker Street nie może się w żaden sposób równać z wielką rezydencją Holmesów.   
\- Zawsze byłeś rozczarowaniem – mówiła spokojnym tonem. – Mycroft również, ale ty szczególnie. Nie oczekiwałam, że coś się zmieniło w tej kwestii, ale miałam nadzieję, że postarasz się zrobić cokolwiek ze swoim życiem.   
John znieruchomiał, nie wiedząc, co ma robić. Sherlock nie będzie zadowolony, jeśli się dowie, że John to słyszał. Możliwe, że lepiej byłoby zejść po cichu na dół i wrócić za jakiś czas. Jednak nie chciał zostawiać Sherlocka samego, miał chęć wkroczyć do salonu i położyć kres tej nieprzyjemnej konwersacji. Już podniósł nogę nad stopniem, kiedy z salonu doniosło się:

\- Właśnie tym się zajmuję przez ostatnie kilka lat, mamo. – Zabrzmiało to morderczo uprzejmie.  
\- Oczywiście. Widzę. Papierosa?

\- Rzuciłem.

\- Wpływ doktora?

\- Między innymi. Tobie też nie zaszkodziłoby mniej palić.   
Pani Holmes roześmiała się.

\- W moim wieku to już nie ma znaczenia. Ale dziękuję za troskę.

\- To nie troska.  
\- Tak samo nieokrzesany, jak zawsze. Jesteś zbyt dorosły, żeby udawać wyrostka z problemami, Sherlock. I za dorosły na to mieszkanie. W co ty znów grasz?

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- Oczywiście, że rozumiesz. Robisz wszystko, żeby mnie zdenerwować.   
\- Wydawało mi się, że będziesz zadowolona – rzekł Sherlock ostrożnie, a pani Holm parsknęła ironicznie.

\- Z czego? Wpierw narkotyki, a teraz to. Ty chyba wręcz marzysz o zarażeniu się HIV. Mój syn – pederasta.

\- Odziedziczyłem to po tatusiu – odparł Sherlock zjadliwie. Zapadła ciężka cisza. Hamish popatrzył na Johna wielkimi oczami, a ten pokręcił głową. Oj, nie trzeba było podsłuchiwać…   
\- Właśnie w takich chwilach jestem rada, ze twój ojciec tego nie dożył – powiedziała w końcu pani Holmes. – Dla niego pozostałeś cudownym dzieckiem, trochę osobliwym, ale nic poza tym. Ja mam do czynienia z dorosłą wersją, a to jest zawsze nieprzyjemne.   
\- Nikt cię tu nie zapraszał.   
\- Chciałam się upewnić. Mycroft powiedział, że masz rodzinę. Powiedział, że masz dziecko. – Umilkła na chwilę. – Nie przypuszczałam, że nawet to jesteś w stanie popełnić we własnym zboczonym wariancie.   
\- A jednak rzeczywiście mam rodzinę. I mam dziecko. Kiedyś powiedziałaś, że nie mam na to szans. Myliłaś się. – W głosie Sherlocka brzmiał triumf, jak zawsze kiedy to on miał rację, a inni nie.

\- Dziecko? Nie sądzę. To po prostu imitacja. Mycroft z jakiegoś powodu przemilczał ten detal, lecz ja umiem obserwować i wyciągać wnioski, Sherlock. To nie jest dziecko. Nie w normalnym znaczeniu tego słowa.   
John zacisnął zęby i obrócił się do Hamisha. Ten obojętnie wzruszył ramionami, ale w jego oczach widać było smutek.

„Wyrzucę to ścierwo z domu” – pomyślał John, robiąc krok, ale Hamish złapał go za rękę, zaś Sherlock oznajmił z gniewem:

\- Jeśli to wszystko, co zdołałaś zaobserwować, to jesteś po prostu ślepa, mamo. Hamish jest naszym synem w o wiele większym znaczeniu tego słowa, niż ty będziesz w stanie pojąć kiedykolwiek. Zresztą, skąd miałabyś to wiedzieć? Przecież nigdy nie miałaś synów, którzy by cię kochali. W ogóle nie sądzę, by cię ktokolwiek kochał.    
\- Sentymenty, Sherlock? Nie poznaję cię – odparła pani Holmes zdławionym głosem, a Sherlock odpowiedział drwiąco:

\- Wpływ doktora.

\- Nie wiem, czy mam się tym cieszyć, czy martwić.   
\- Martw się, mamo. Ostatecznie do tego jesteś przyzwyczajona.   
\- Tylko w twoim przypadku.

\- W takim razie miło ci będzie się dowiedzieć, że Mycroft również ułożył sobie życie osobiste. Jego kochanek z pewnością chętnie cię pozna.   
\- Nie! – zachłysnęła się pani Holmes. – Mycroft nie mógł…!  
\- Och, ten detal też opuścił w swoim sprawozdaniu? – zainteresował się Sherlock jadowicie. „Skarżypyta – pomyślał John. – Typowy młodszy braciszek”. – Może powinnaś go odwiedzić właśnie teraz. Na pewno już cię oczekuje, przygotowując usprawiedliwienia. Naturalnie jeśli jego kamery się nie rozregulowały po tym wybuchu piany, który zrobiliśmy z Hamishem przedwczoraj.

\- Chłopcy, co wy tu tak sterczycie? – rozległo się raptem za plecami Johna, który wzdrygnął się z zaskoczenia. Pani Hudson przeszła obok niego z nową tacą – być może postanowiła zakarmić gościa na śmierć. John i Hamish poszli za nią.   
Pani Holmes obrzuciła ich nieprzyjaznym spojrzeniem, wstając. Wydawała się zdenerwowana, jednak szybko wzięła się w garść. Sherlock rozparł się w fotelu, założywszy nogę na nogę i zapominając o wyprostowanej postawie.

\- Muszę się pożegnać – rzekła pani Holmes sucho, a pani Hudson zawołała:

\- Jak to, już?!

W tym samym momencie rozległo się szczekanie. Najwyraźniej Gladstone w końcu zdołał sforsować drzwi sypialni, gdzie został zamknięty. Głośno oznajmił swoje zwycięstwo i wpadł do salonu, okrutnie zadowolony. Widząc nowego człowieka, powęszył, a potem skoczył na panią Holmes.  
\- Nie! – wrzasnął John, rzucając się w stronę psa. Zęby zwierzaka kłapnęły o cal od brzegu sukienki pani Holmes. Gladstone próbował się odwrócić i chapnąć Johna, który go odciągał. – Cholera jasna! – krzyknął John, kiedy psu jednak udało się dosięgnąć jego nadgarstka i zacisnąć na nim kły.  
\- Święci pańscy! – Pani Hudson taca wypadła z rąk. John odepchnął psa, ten niezdarnie zakręcił się po dywanie, potrącił stojącą lampę, która upadła z głośnym trzaskiem. Spod jej abażuru zaczęły wyciekać różnokolorowe strużki tajemniczych płynów – oto gdzie był chemiczny schowek Hamisha! – i zmieszawszy się zaczęły wydzielać gęsty żółty dym. Na dobitkę obraz, wiszący dotąd spokojnie na ścianie, raptem spadł, odsłaniając postrzelany uśmieszek.

Zapadła martwa cisza. A potem Hamish wybuchnął śmiechem, John zajęczał, a pani Hudson biadając zaczęła zbierać z podłogi szczątki zastawy. Gladstone zanosił się szczekaniem. Niewzruszone milczenie zachowały tylko dwie osoby – i obie były Holmesami.  
\- Uspokoisz się w końcu, diabelne psisko? – John z wysiłkiem nareszcie zdołał wypchnąć psa z pokoju, a potem złapał się za przegub. Gladstone ugryzł niezbyt mocno, raczej ostrzegawczo, jednak krew się pokazała. Sherlock podniósł się z fotela i już był obok, uważnie oglądając rankę.   
\- Jeśli zaraz nie otworzymy okna, za kilka minut zacznie nas swędzieć skóra – zauważył, wycierając krew z koszuli Johna. Pani Hudson podskoczyła do okna, a pani Holmes, przykrywając usta i nos chusteczką, powiedziała niewyraźnie:

\- Nie trzeba mnie odprowadzać.

Hamish z szerokim, uprzejmym uśmiechem podał jej walizkę.   
Kiedy salon się wietrzył, wszyscy zeszli na parter do pani Hudson. Nakryła do stołu i nawet Sherlock docenił jej kunszt kulinarny. Hamish z zapałem rozprawiał o odbywającej się na ich oczach reakcji chemicznej, kiedy pani Hudson ukradkiem przemycała mu na talerz warzywa. Gladstone leżał pod stołem, przytulając się tłustym bokiem do nogi Johna. A ten od czasu do czasu rzucał pod stół smaczne kąski.   
W końcu jednak musieli podjąć wiadomy temat.

\- Proszę o wybaczenie – powiedział Sherlock ze skrępowaniem, obrzucając wszystkich obecnych smętnym spojrzeniem. – Uprzedzałem, że to nie będzie łatwe.

\- „Hiroszima i Nagasaki” – przypomniał John karcąco. – Niedopowiedzenie stulecia.   
Sherlock uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.   
\- Nadal będziesz warczał na temat „Wyślij krewnym pocztówki na Boże Narodzenie”?  
John westchnął.

\- Zwykle uważam, że każdy zasługuje na drugą szansę. Powinienem radzić ci pogodzić się z nią, albo chociaż próbować porozmawiać… Ale wiesz, jednak nie będę. Nie w tym wypadku.   
Sherlock kiwnął głową z wdzięcznością.   
\- Przy okazji, Hamish, to miłe z twojej strony, że zrobiłeś babci taki hojny prezent – zauważył Sherlock po chwili. John z niepokojem zwrócił się do syna.

\- Jaki prezent? Kiedy zdążyłeś…?  
\- A, to… - Hamish machnął ręką, wymieniając z Sherlockiem kpiące spojrzenia. – Włożyłem jej małą niespodziankę do walizki.   
\- Hamish Watson – zaczął John groźnie.

\- Nie, nie, to nic strasznego! – zapewnił Hamish. – Po prostu coś dziś znalazłem w wazie. Myślałem, że wyrzuciłeś rękę! Masz pojęcie, jak się ucieszyłem? Zostało jeszcze jedno życzenie i najpierw chciałem je podarować Benowi, ale potem pomyślałem, że pani Holmes jest bardziej potrzebne.

\- O tak, na pewno bardzo się ucieszy, kiedy ją znajdzie – wymamrotał John, próbując wyglądać groźnie. Jednak wargi same mu się rozciągały w uśmiechu. Sherlock nie krył wesołości, nawet pani Hudson nie udała się potępiająca mina – jej oczy błyszczały figlarnie.   
\- Sam mówiłeś, że mam być uprzejmy i gościnny – oznajmił Hamish bezczelnie.

\- Tak, John, to wszystko twoja wina – poparł go Sherlock.   
\- W sumie to całkiem niezła pamiątka z Londynu – zauważyła pani Hudson w zadumie. Spod stołu rozległo się twierdzące szczeknięcie.   
\- I ty też, Gladstone? – rzekł John ponuro. Wszyscy się roześmiali.   
Za oknem lał deszcz, ale na Baker Street było ciepło i przytulnie. I to nie tylko z powodu dobrego ogrzewania.   
  



	4. Taniec z gwiazdami

 Od autorki: Linia czasowa jest trochę zaplątana. Chronologicznie jest to bonus numer jeden zaraz po ślubie Harry i Eryki. A oto, co sobie wyobrażałam, kiedy opisywałam tańczącego Sherlocka.

_[youtu.be/ZSgdyNZABt0](http://youtu.be/ZSgdyNZABt0) _

**Bonus 4**

**Taniec z gwiazdami**

  
  
Możliwe, że Sherlock nie był najwrażliwszym człowiekiem na świecie (niedomówienie stulecia), ale jeśli mimowolnie denerwował otoczenie (Johna), nie znaczyło to, że jest mu wszystko jedno. Sherlock znał takie pojęcia jak „wyrzuty sumienia” i „poczucie winy”.   
Teoretycznie.

W praktyce rozumiał, że zrobił coś nieprawidłowo, na podstawie reakcji Johna. Kiedy przepytywał (obwiniał) poszkodowanych, John przewracał oczami, co oznaczało: „Nie wolno doprowadzać do łez dzieci zabitego”. Kiedy Sherlock nieostrożnym słowem lub postępkiem obrażał panią Hudson, John zaciskał wargi i udzielał jednosylabowych odpowiedzi, co oznaczało: „Nie będę z tobą rozmawiał, dopóki jej nie przeprosisz. Tak, jak należy, Sherlock!”. A jeśli Sherlock przekraczał jakieś granice, John krzyczał: „Świetnie! Idę się przejść!” i to z kolei znaczyło: „Kiedy ja będę chodził i marzł, ty będziesz miał czas, żeby przemyśleć swoje zachowanie!”.   
Sherlock lubił myśleć o rozmaitych rzeczach, nawet o swoim zachowaniu. Nie sprawiało mu kłopotu analizowanie swoich czynów i słów z, powiedzmy, ostatniej doby, a potem zestawienie z normami uprzejmości. Za każdym razem Sherlock zapisywał konkretny występek w swojej umysłowej kartotece, w folderze oznaczonym smutną buźką. To pomagało zaoszczędzić czas na poszukiwania w przypadku recydywy.   
John był jego emocjonalnym wiatrowskazem/termometrem/papierkiem lakmusowym/dowolnym innym przyrządem kontrolnym.  
John był z niego niezadowolony (znowu), chociaż zachowywał się jak zwykle. Sherlock nawet by nie zauważył, że coś jest nie tak, gdyby nie herbata. Chciał herbaty, a John go zignorował. Nawet wtedy, gdy Sherlock powtórzył, dodając „proszę”. To było bardzo niepokojące. Nigdy wcześniej John nie był dla niego aż tak surowy.

I Sherlock musiał zrobić sobie herbatę sam (wyszła niesmaczna).   
Tak więc Sherlock postanowił naprawić sytuację. Zaczął przypominać sobie wszystko, co mówił i robił wcześniej – w dniu ślubu Harry i Eryki. Jednak występków zebrało się tyle, że musiał je posortować według kategorii: „przewinienia z punktu widzenia społeczeństwa”, „przewinienia z punktu widzenia Johna”, „zbrodnie przeciwko ludzkości”.

W ostatecznym rezultacie uroczystość była dla niego bardzo stresująca (oczywiste i oczekiwane). Tłum ludzi, którzy się na niego gapili, jak na papugę w zoo, marne przekąski i żadnych zabójstw, nerwowość Johna, który czuł się nie na miejscu, wrogość Harriet – szczególnie po jego niefortunnym toaście… Sherlock wytrzymał te tortury tylko dla Johna i co z tego ma? Jakaś wdzięczność?

Zero herbaty!  
Sherlock nie mógł naprawić większości z tego, co powiedział lub zrobił. Mógł jednak dokonać Czynu. Aktu poświęcenia, który John doceni. A intuicja podpowiadała, że sęk tkwi w tańcu.  
John był przekonany, że zostaną zmuszeni do tańca i kilka razy o tym wspominał. Ale widocznie Harriet Watson była zbyt zaabsorbowana swoją powtórną próbą przywiązania do siebie innego człowieka drogą wymiany głupich, gołosłownych przysiąg i podpisania papierów, żeby znęcać się nad młodszym bratem. Innymi słowy, nikt nie wymagał od nich obecności na parkiecie.   
John Watson do tej pory potrafił zadziwić Sherlocka, a to, trzeba powiedzieć, niełatwe zadanie. Sherlock nie potrafił przewidzieć zachowania Johna w tej czy innej sytuacji, tak samo jak nie umiał określić jego motywacji.   
Pragnienie sprawienia przyjemności siostrze, demonstracyjne samoponiżenie dla polepszenia stosunków, alkohol, uderzający do głowy? (Wątpliwe przy tej ilości bezalkoholowych napojów na weselu.) Co by to nie było, John nagle oderwał się od uprzejmego bełkotania z gośćmi i zdecydowanym krokiem skierował się do stolika. Wyciągnął rękę i Sherlock potrzebował całych dwóch setnych sekundy, by zrozumieć, że to zaproszenie.   
Nie spodziewał się niczego podobnego. A John zapewne nie spodziewał się, że otrzyma tak gwałtowną odmowę. Dobrowolnie wystawiać się na pośmiewisko? Nie, dziękuję! Oddawać się plebejskim radościom, wykonując prymitywne ruchy z partnerem? Znajdą się jakieś ciekawsze zajęcia. Choćby wrzucenie paru eksperymentalnych pigułek do wazy z ponczem, nim tego nie zrobił Hamish.  
John przyjął odmowę z godnością, zachował twarz, jednak przez resztę wieczoru trzymał się na uboczu, a na drugi dzień po prostu wziął i nie zrobił Sherlockowi herbaty. W ogóle nie zareagował na jego prośbę, zignorował go, zamykając oczy na sam fakt jego istnienia!   
To było okropne i należało to zmienić. Natychmiast.

Sherlock jeszcze raz przejrzał w myśli swoiste notatki, choć nie było takiej potrzeby. Pamięć nigdy go nie zawodziła i teraz bez trudu wyobraził sobie sekwencję: żółw, parabola, galop, helikopter, żółw, hula, przejście, skok, żółw, fryga.

Pozostawało czekać na Johna.   
  
***  
  
John wrócił z pracy, nie będąc w nastroju do rozmowy. Padł na fotel i zaczął masować kolana, jak zawsze po długim dniu, jakby wciąż jeszcze dokuczał mu ból w nodze. Hamish tkwił na dole, u pani Hudson, więc Sherlock postanowił wykorzystać dogodny moment. Możliwe, że lepiej byłoby pozwolić Johnowi wziąć prysznic, coś zjeść, dojść do łaskawszego stanu ducha, a dopiero potem działać, lecz czas uciekał.   
\- Chciałbym…

John krzyknął i aż podskoczył, co zabawnie wyglądało. Przechyliwszy się przez oparcie, odkrył Sherlocka, leżącego na podłodze.

\- Niech to licho! Czemu mnie straszysz?

\- Nikt cię nie straszy.

\- Tak? To czemu chowasz się tutaj w zupełnej ciemności?  
\- Nie zauważyłem, kiedy się ściemniło. Myślałem.

\- O, cudownie. Czyli znowu nie jadłeś cały dzień.

\- Nie o to chodzi. Chciałem z tobą pomówić…  
\- Wiesz, mamy pewnego staruszka, pana Croocha. Bardzo by chciał jeść samodzielnie, a nie może.

\- John…

\- Karmimy go przez sondę. Przez rurkę, Sherlock. Wprowadzoną przez nos.

\- Dziękuję, jestem zorientowany. Co ma wspólnego…  
\- Nie chcę podejmować skrajnych środków, ale jeśli nadal będziesz mdleć z głodu…

\- Ja się tylko położyłem.

\- I głodować całymi dniami…

\- To nieważne.

\- Będę musiał…

\- Starczy, zrozumiałem.

\- Serio?  
Sherlock westchnął. John zmierzył go srogim spojrzeniem, a potem złagodniał.

\- No dobrze. Co tam, mamy nową sprawę?  
Sherlock podniósł się jednym szybkim ruchem.

\- Coś w tym rodzaju. Zatańczymy?

John zaczął się śmiać. A potem popatrzył na Sherlocka podejrzliwie.  
\- To jakaś metafora? Bo jeśli…

\- John. Zatańcz ze mną. – Sherlock wypowiedział te słowa jasno i zrozumiale, dodając kontakt wzrokowy i odpowiedni gest (wyciągnięta ręka z dłonią wnętrzem do góry). Jednak John nie spieszył się, by opuszczać fotel. Przeciwnie, wczepił się w podłokietniki, jakby się obawiał, że Sherlock użyje siły. (Kuszące, ale przyniosłoby dokładnie odwrotny rezultat.)  
Napięcie w pokoju rosło, osiągnęło nieznośny pułap, John milczał, aż wreszcie spytał:

\- Coś ty wymyślił?   
\- Odkupienie prawdopodobnego przewinienia w celu przywrócenia poprzedniego poziomu wzajemnej życzliwości.   
\- Po ludzku, bądź tak dobry.

Sherlock przewrócił oczami. Było i bez tego trudno, a niepotrzebna dyskusja była torturą. Sherlock doszedł do wniosku, że najlepiej objaśnić wszystko tak prosto i przystępnie, by nawet John pojął za pierwszym razem.

\- Nie chciałem z tobą tańczyć, a ty nie zrobiłeś mi herbaty. Jeśli się gniewasz, czemu nie powiesz wprost? Ale odmawianie herbaty jest nieludzkie, John.

Tu z reakcji Johna Sherlock zrozumiał, że się pomylił. Brwi, oczy, kąciki ust, ramiona – wyraźnie zdumienie, które John wyrażał całym ciałem, mogło znaczyć tylko jedno: pomyłka.   
\- Co? Ty dlatego? Sherlock, przecież ja… Pfff! To było głupie, w sensie, tańczyć przed wszystkimi. Nie wiem, co mnie naszło. Chyba weselna atmosfera tak na człowieka działa. – John pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się. – A o co chodzi z herbatą?  
\- Nie zrobiłeś jej – warknął Sherlock, czując się jak idiota, a nawet gorzej: jak Anderson. – Prosiłem dwa razy, ale ty nawet nie odpowiedziałeś.   
\- Rozumiem – odrzekł John z powagą. – A czy ja byłem wtedy w domu?   
\- To nieistotne – odburknął Sherlock. W ogóle nie podobało mu się to nowe odczucie. Postanowił skierować rozmowę na inny temat, jednak John nagle zmrużył oczy. Jego mina nie zapowiadała niczego dobrego.  
\- To znaczy, dla mnie… O, przepraszam, dla herbaty… Byłeś gotowy zatańczyć?

\- Hmpf.

\- Nie, nie, Sherlock, jestem ciekawy: nauczyłeś się tańczyć?  
Sherlock wzniósł oczy ku sufitowi.

\- Nie ma w tym nic skomplikowanego, John. Dla człowieka o moim intelekcie zapamiętanie zestawu ruchów i ich kolejności to głupstwo.   
Sherlocka uczył jeden z bezdomnych, Obłąkany Stu. W dawnych latach odnosił sukcesy na estradzie i niewątpliwie nadal był w formie na tyle, by udzielać indywidualnych lekcji na poziomie zaawansowanym.   
\- Interesujące – powiedział John, usadawiając się wygodniej w fotelu. Przełożył dłonie z podłokietników na kolana, lekko gładząc nogi przez gruby dżins. Sherlock nagle zapragnął, żeby Hamish szybciej wrócił od pani Hudson. – Pokaż.   
\- Co? – Głos Sherlocka zabrzmiał dziwnie wysoko, zapewne początki zapalenia strun głosowych; szalik ostatnio nie chronił dobrze od wiatru.    
\- Zatańcz dla mnie – poprosił John bardzo łagodnie. I uśmiechnął się. Sherlock przełknął (trudności z przełykaniem mogły być związane z infekcją węzłów chłonnych).   
\- Oczywiście. Nic prostszego. Nie ma problemu.  
Jednak kiedy brwi Johna wygięły się sceptycznie, zrozumiał, że nie ruszy się z miejsca.   
No nie, to było po prostu głupie! Co złego mogłoby się wydarzyć? Poza niewielkim prawdopodobieństwem upadku asteroidy i krótkiej agonii poprzedzającej śmierć, ma się rozumieć. Sherlock podszedł do notebooka, rozluźnił palce, dotknął touchpada i wybrał odpowiedni utwór.   
To przecież proste. Elementarne. Jak formuła chemiczna. Po prostu szereg ruchów, to wszystko. Żółw, parabola, galop, helikopter, żółw, hula, przejście, skok, żółw, fryga. Możliwe, że w czasie galopu złamie sobie obie nogi/kark. Albo, co gorsza, hula nie wyjdzie idealnie. Sherlock poczuł palącą złość gdzieś we wnętrzu klatki piersiowej – uczucie pokrewne zgadze. Powinien jednak powtórzyć ruchy przed lustrem, zamiast ograniczać się do umysłowych repetycji.   
\- Jesteś gotowy? – odezwał się John. Sherlock drgnął, zdając sobie sprawę, że minęła już połowa utworu, a on nadal stoi jak słup, pogrążony w myślach.   
\- Oczywiście, jestem gotowy! – odgryzł się, włączając muzykę na nowo. Odwrócił się twarzą do Johna, głęboko odetchnął i rozprostował ramiona. Jego zdenerwowanie jest bezpodstawne: ostatecznie nie musi wykonać hula idealnie, to nie występ na Broadwayu!   
Z zaciśniętymi zębami Sherlock wpatrzył się w przestrzeń przed sobą i metodycznie, w skupieniu, prawidłowo wykonał wszystkie ruchy od żółwia do finalnej frygi. Okręcił się na pięcie, odetchnął i stwierdził, że najgorsze ma już za sobą.

Nie, błąd.   
Muzyka ucichła, John nie dawał oznak życia. Sherlock ze wstrętem wpatrywał się w podłogę pod swoimi nogami, jakby obwiniał ją o sam fakt istnienia.

John wciąż milczał.   
Sherlock wiedział, że zasługuje na zwyczajowy zachwyt. Wykonał wszystko doskonale, ani jednego błędu, utrzymał rytm. Technika bez zarzutu. Jest bezbłędny (nic nowego).   
Nie patrzył na Johna.   
Czekając, przeglądał w myślach możliwe scenariusze reakcji na występ. Poczynając od tego, w którym John, porażony jego artyzmem, pada przed nim na twarz, a kończąc tym, w którym dotknięty do żywego John łapie harpun i przebija Sherlocka na wylot.   
Biorąc pod uwagę statystycznie możliwe reakcje, Sherlock moralnie przygotował się również na szyderczy śmiech. Doskonale wiedział, że John może mu wypominać porażkę miesiącami, jak w przypadku tego przeklętego systemu słonecznego.   
Jednak nie był przygotowany na takie grobowe milczenie.   
Powoli podniósł głowę, patrząc na Johna wyzywająco (sam o to prosiłeś). John zastygł w fotelu, wpatrując się w Sherlocka z nieokreślonym (i nie poddającym się deszyfracji) wyrazem twarzy.  
Sherlock czekał na werdykt bez ruchu i prawie nie oddychając. John wstał bez słowa, podszedł i pocałował go.

Uniósł się na palcach i przycisnął usta do jego ust.

Krótko i jasno.

Sherlock drgnął i ocknął się, kiedy w kuchni zabrzęczały naczynia. John już zdążył się przebrać w domowe ubranie i wyskrobywał niebieski śluz z rondla do kubła na śmieci. Hamish siedział przy stole, zatopiony w książce o piratach. Stanąwszy w drzwiach kuchni, Sherlock odkaszlnął, a zaskoczony John podskoczył. Rondel wyśliznął mu się z rąk i potoczył z łoskotem po podłodze.  
Spojrzawszy na Sherlocka, John spąsowiał aż po same włosy i rzucił się wyciągać rondel spod stołu. Sherlock oparł się o futrynę, patrząc na siedzenie Johna, obciągnięte domowymi, wytartymi dżinsami.   
Przewidywał, że okaże się doskonałym tancerzem, ale nie sądził, że John zareaguje… w taki sposób.

Przyszło mu do głowy, że niegłupio byłoby urządzić recital.

Powiedzmy, kilka tańców solowych, jakiś w parze, niewielka aria i etiuda gimnastyczna. Skoro Johnowi tak się spodobało. 

 


	5. Sto lat...

**Bonus 5**

**Sto lat**...  
  
John powiedział, że chce mu zrobić niespodziankę. Sherlock przypuszczał, że to z powodu tej idiotycznej daty (konwenanse). Jego dzień urodzin był niedostatecznie ważną przyczyną (nigdy zresztą nie był), by odrywać się od pracy nad sprawą. Jednak John nalegał, że powinni go uczcić, choćby i po ujęciu Śpiewającego Dusiciela (zdumiewająco elegancka zbrodnia – najlepszy prezent, jakiego mógłby sobie życzyć).

Oto dlaczego Sherlock był zmuszony skończyć zajęcia w laboratorium wcześniej i przyjechać pod adres, przesłany w sms. Już ustalił, że ów podarunek to nie przedmiot i nie przysługa (przedmiotu nie sposób ukryć w domu, ani nawet kupić tak, by Sherlock tego nie wyśledził, a co się tyczy przysług, John i tak okazuje je codziennie). Najprawdopodobniej będzie to rodzinna uroczystość, coś głupiego, w rodzaju przyjęcia w restauracji (z wielkim tortem, świecą na stole i nieszczęsnymi kelnerami, zmuszonymi śpiewać „Sto lat”).

John powiedział, że chce zrobić mu niespodziankę i Sherlock postanowił nad tym się nie zastanawiać, żeby wszystkiego nie zepsuć. Starania Johna… Mógłby się domyślić, gdyby tylko chciał, ale nie próbował. I właśnie dlatego został porażony i wstrząśnięty straszliwym wiarołomstwem i okrucieństwem, kiedy wysiadł z taksówki przed bramą, ozdobioną wielkim, świecącym neonem.

John nie mógł wymyślić niczego gorszego.  
  
***  
  
John nie mógł niczego wymyślić. Nowy szalik? Oddzielna lodówka na Sherlockowe preparaty? Bat albo pejcz z siedmioma rzemieniami? To mu nawet przeszkadzało w pracy. Nieustannie łamał sobie głowę nad tym, z czego Sherlock mógłby się ucieszyć, a wymyśliwszy, albo wpadał w przerażenie, albo zaczynał się śmiać. To z kolei zbijało z tropu staruszków-pacjentów. Podejrzewali, że ktoś opowiedział jakiś dowcip, którego nie dosłyszeli. A co może być gorsze od przeoczonego żartu?

Tylko przeoczone urodziny.  
John mógł się domyślać, że Sherlock również w tej kwestii różni się od większości ludzi. Okazał się nieznośny w charakterze solenizanta, tak samo jak był nieznośny w charakterze współlokatora, kolegi czy przyjaciela. Jak zawsze. W ostatecznym rozrachunku John przegrał i zamiast świętować w domu, spędzili dzień w towarzystwie sinych trupów, oglądając na ich szyjach ślady duszenia. Jednak John wywalczył prawo wręczenia swojego podarunku w późniejszym terminie.  
Pomysł podsunął mu Mycroft Holmes. Sam niedawno stał się o rok starszy. John był zmieszany, kiedy pojął, że przegapił to wydarzenie. „Nic strasznego – zapewnił go Mycroft. – Na tym świecie jest tylko troje śmiertelników, znających tę datę, nie licząc mnie samego, naturalnie. Sherlock dał mi prezent, a teraz ja chcę się zrewanżować”.  
Mycroft wydawał się ostatnimi czasy bardzo miły i John już od dawna nie myślał o nim jak o wrogu czy perfidnym intrygancie. I to się na nim zemściło.

Naiwny idiota.  
Tak czy inaczej, John niczego nie podejrzewał. Stał na wietrze i czekał. Chciał zobaczyć iskrę podniecenia w chłodnych szarych oczach, kiedy Sherlock zorientuje się, dokąd przyjechał.  
Sherlock wysiadł z taksówki pochmurny i nastroszony, jak zwykle. Mocniej otulił się płaszczem, kiedy poryw wiatru szarpnął długimi połami. Potem zobaczył Johna i uśmiechnął się. A potem spojrzał wyżej, na napis lśniący ponad głową Johna.

I jego uśmiech zgasł.  
  
***

Lunapark. To był lunapark. Mnóstwo karuzeli, wata cukrowa i popcorn, specyficzny zapach, którego nie sposób z żadnym pomylić. Tłumy ludzi. Światła, hałas i wiatr. Sherlock przełknął z wysiłkiem, a potem zdecydowanym krokiem podszedł do Johna.

\- Co to znaczy? – Pytanie zabrzmiało ostro. John spochmurniał, ale zaraz wyprodukował szeroki uśmiech (prezent, to prezent).  
\- Podoba ci się? Pomyślałem, że może być zabawnie.

\- Obaj jesteśmy dorośli. Co może być dla ans zabawnego w lunaparku?

Co w ogóle może być zabawnego w takim miejscu?!  
\- Nie marudź. – John wziął Sherlocka pod rękę. Nieduża ciepła dłoń. John ma niewielkie ręce i zawsze ciepłe. Sherlock uspokoił się (trochę). – Spodoba ci się. Po prostu daj temu miejscu szansę, okej?  
Nie, nie jest okej. Trudności z oddychaniem – Sherlock mógł je ukryć. Do czasu. John nie powinien się dowiedzieć. Nie można stracić twarzy (głupie powiedzenie).  
Weszli do środka pod łukowatym zwieńczeniem bramy. Hałas stał się głośniejszy, światła bardziej jaskrawe, karuzele bliższe. Ten zapach… To miejsce… To zbyt wiele.

\- Gdzie Hamish? – Rozmowa mogła pomóc. – Należałoby przypuszczać, że zechcesz go tu zabrać.  
\- Nie, wyszedł z przyjacielem. Zapraszałem obu, ale Hamish się uparł, że nie. – John zaśmiał się, a jego śmiech, o dziwo, był równie ciepły, jak ręka. – Z jakiegoś powodu nie przepada za takimi miejscami, już dawno to zauważyłem. Nic nie szkodzi. Dzisiaj jesteśmy tu dla ciebie. To twój dzień, Sherlock.

Spojrzenie (ciepłe) buroniebieskich oczu, z drobną pigmentacją dokoła źrenic. Drobne zmarszczki na dolnych powiekach (pogłębiają się, kiedy John się uśmiecha). Rzęsy jasne i proste. Dolne jaśniejsze od górnych.  
Ładne oczy.  
Sherlock odetchnął głęboko (jak przed skokiem do wody) i powiedział:

\- Dziękuję, John. Doskonały prezent.

Jego aktorstwo również było doskonałe.  
  
***

Sherlock z całych sił próbował utrzymać niezadowoloną minę, chociaż w głębi duszy na pewno był zachwycony. Zachowywał rezerwę, ale jego wzrok z chciwą ciekawością przemykał po pawilonach wzdłuż alejki. No pewnie! Biedaczek, w dzieciństwie pewnie dla rozrywki rozwiązywał zadania matematyczne – i tyle. Nie należał do tych dzieci, które prowadzano do teatrzyków lalkowych albo na ślizgawkę. I prawie na pewno ani razu nie skakał na batucie! Johna kusiło, żeby wrócić nocą i przedostać się na teren lunaparku, tylko po to, żeby poskakać, ale odsunął tę myśl. Nie bez powodu obowiązywało tam ograniczenie wieku i rozmiarów. Lepiej, żeby drągal Sherlock nie przeleciał ponad zabezpieczającą ścianką i nie rąbnął głową o asfalt.  
Możliwe, że naprawdę jest nadopiekuńczym kretynem.  
Stanęli na końcu kolejki do kasy. Wiatr gnał po pustych alejkach zeschłe liście i szeleszczące opakowania po słodyczach. Odwiedzających było niewielu, na pewno z powodu brzydkiej pogody. Nawet lepiej, John nie chciał przyciągać niepotrzebnie uwagi. Zaledwie dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn, jeżdżących na wszystkich karuzelach. Nic szczególnego.  
Kupił cały plik biletów i Sherlock wpatrywał się w nie szeroko otwartymi oczami. John miał ochotę ze śmiechem potrząsnąć go za ramiona: no dalej, okaż swoją radość, przecież nikt cię za to nie ukarze! Nie ma nic wstydliwego w tym, żeby bawić się jak normalni ludzie (po plebejsku, jeśli użyć wyrażenia ze słownika Sherlocka).  
\- To wszystko… dla nas? – upewnił się Sherlock zdławionym głosem. To, że zadawał takie głupie pytania, zdradzało jego niepokój. John mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo.

\- Wszystkie, co do jednego. Chcę wypróbować każdą karuzelę, co ty na to?  
Sherlock wciąż jeszcze gapił się na bilety, napięty i wyprostowany, jakby kij połknął. John dotknął jego ręki.

\- To jak? Idziesz ze mną? Może być niebezpiecznie – zażartował, a Sherlock się wzdrygnął.

\- Nie mów głupstw.  
Poszli do Gabinetu Krzywych Luster. I bez tego byli komiczną parą – długi i krótki – a krzywe zwierciadła tylko to podkreślały. I chociaż trudno śmiać się ze swoich niedostatków, John parę razy parsknął, spoglądając na wykrzywioną twarz Sherlocka. Nawet zniekształcone rysy w pełni wyrażały jego zdziwienie.

\- Ludzie uważają to za śmieszne? – upewnił się, zdegustowany.  
Tunel Strachu też nie odniósł sukcesu. Sztuczne szkielety, pajęczyny i wycie z głośników nie mogły wystraszyć dwóch doświadczonych bojowników z przestępczością. A jednak w wąskim korytarzu, pełnym szelestów i kroków za plecami, John poczuł jak zimne palce Sherlocka wsuwają się w jego dłoń.  
Na strzelnicy John wygrał dla Sherlocka jeża. Prawdę mówiąc, wygrał niedźwiedzia. Dwadzieścia trafień na dwadzieścia. Główna nagroda była ogromna i kosmata. Sherlock odskoczył od niej, jak od rozsadnika dżumy, John więc zamiast pluszowej bestii poprosił o jeżyka, który był malutki i z łatwością mieścił się w kieszeni. Mężczyzna, wydający nagrody, był zadowolony z tego wyboru.  
Potem ruszyli w głąb lunaparku. John kupił dwa jabłka w karmelu, a Sherlock dwie parujące kawy w plastikowych kubeczkach. Przekąsili, siedząc na ławce i patrząc na przechodzących obok ludzi. Były to przede wszystkim rodziny. Mnóstwo dzieci śmiało się, ganiało, ciągnęło rodziców za ręce, błagając o jeszcze jedną przejażdżkę.  
\- Okropne zachowanie – skonstatował Sherlock.

\- U dzieci to normalne. – John wstawił się za nieznajomą dziatwę. – Po prostu chcą przedłużyć zabawę, łatwo to mogę zrozumieć.   
\- Nie sądzę, że byłeś taki kapryśny w ich wieku – odrzekł Sherlock, zaglądając do wnętrza swojego kubka.  
\- Właściwie może i byłem. Nie pamiętam siebie dobrze w tym wieku. Pamiętam tylko, jak się tłukliśmy z Harry. Rodzice mieli z nami urwanie głowy.  
John umilkł, pochmurniejąc. Nieczęsto mówił o mace i ojcu, z wielu przyczyn.  
\- Twoi rodzice zmarli – odezwał się Sherlock niezgrabnie. W jego głosie pobrzmiewała pytająca intonacja, ale nie było natarczywości.

\- Tak. Na miesiąc przed tym, jak wstąpiłem do armii. Nieszczęśliwy wypadek.  
\- Jasne. – W takiej chwili każdy normalny człowiek rzuciłby: „Bardzo mi przykro”, ale Sherlock tego nie zrobił. John był mu za to wdzięczny. Nie był nawet w stanie wyrazić, jak nie znosił tej formalnej frazy. W pewnym sensie uciekł przed nią do Afganistanu.   
\- Wiesz, powinniśmy się dziś bawić, a nie rozmawiać o takich sprawach. – John się uśmiechnął.

\- Nie musimy się bawić.

\- Ale ja chcę. A ty? Kiedy byłem dzieciakiem, bywałem tutaj. W niedziele. Nie co tydzień, oczywiście, ale całkiem często. Tata kupował nam z Harry jabłka w karmelu, rozmaite kolorowe zabaweczki i machał do nas, kiedy jeździliśmy na karuzeli. To było fajne. Po prostu znów chciałbym tak się poczuć i jeszcze, żebyś ty też… No, żeby było ci przyjemnie.  
John się zmieszał. Denerwował się i mówił głupstwa. Sherlock patrzył na niego aż nazbyt uważnie. Raptem zerwał się. W jego głosie brzmiało ożywienie:

\- Ile jeszcze zostało biletów? No dalej, zużyjmy je!  
  
***  
  
Sherlock nie chciał przedłużać agonii. Nie chciał zostawać w lunaparku dłużej, niż to było konieczne. Plan minimum: wytrzymać wszystkie atrakcje, demonstrując zadowolenie. Plan maksimum: nie pozwolić Johnowi się domyślić, ani nawet na sekundę podejrzewać.  
Oczywiście, że już tutaj kiedyś był. Wiele lat temu. Ojciec był zapracowany, więc poszła z nimi mamusia. Mamusia, Mycroft i kierowca. Szofer stał w kolejce po bilety, Mycroft udawał znudzenie, a mamusia została w samochodzie. Natomiast Sherlock był bardzo, bardzo zaciekawiony.

Wszystkie te światła. Zapachy. I ludzie. Szmaciane ściany pawilonów łopotały na wietrze. Tak, był wiatr – taki sam, jak dzisiaj.  
Sherlock mocniej owinął się płaszczem. Szli w stronę karuzeli. John wybrał konia, a Sherlock usadowił się na plastikowym motocyklu. Wczepił palce w miękkiego jeża, udając, że ogląda zabawkę, ale tak naprawdę sprawdzał, czy nie drżą mu ręce.  
Oczywiście, że się nie bał. To głupie: bać się miejsca. Obawiać należy się ludzi, którzy mogą cię zabić lub skrzywdzić w inny sposób. Miejsca nie zabijają (zwykle). Miejsca po prostu istnieją i nie ma w nich niczego strasznego.  
Sherlock się nie bał. Było mu po prostu nieprzyjemnie. Mdliło go, ale na szczęście zapomniał zjeść obiad (i śniadanie również). W każdym razie nie skompromitował się na oczach Johna, kiedy karuzela ruszyła.

Plastikowy motocykl poruszał się pod nim w górę i w dół. Niestabilna podstawa.

Muzyka karuzeli donośnie brzmiała w uszach.  
Żeby się uspokoić, Sherlock zaczął przegrywając w głowie Adaggio 4:30, które skomponował zeszłej nocy. („Wpół do piątej rano, Sherlock! Cholerne wpół do piątej, żeby cię pokręciło!”).  
Był tutaj tylko jeden raz. Po tym zajściu, naturalnie, nikomu już nie przyszło do głowy, żeby go tu przyprowadzić ponownie. Zdołał prawie zapomnieć ten zapach, odblaski kolorowych świateł na twarzach ludzi (wszyscy się na niego gapili, kiedy Mycroft prowadził go za rękę do samochodu).

Zawstydzający incydent z dzieciństwa. Skasowane. Usunięte. Bez możliwości przywrócenia.  
Przeklęty mózg, który nie jest zbudowany jak komputer.

Karuzela się zatrzymała, John rozjaśnił się w uśmiechu.

\- Jeszcze jedna rundka?    
Sherlock udał entuzjazm.

\- Nie traćmy czasu, John! Chodźmy na następną.  
John skierował się do rollercoastera. Wagoniki pędziły po szynach z łomotem i hukiem. Za każdym razem, kiedy zjeżdżały z góry w dół, rozlegał się pisk. Siedzący w nich ludzie unosili ręce. (Poddawali się? Chcieli przyciągnąć uwagę? Przemyśleć hipotezy.) John zniknął w tłumie, przeciskając się do bramki. Wszyscy patrzyli do góry, gdyż wagoniki właśnie powoli pełzły na najwyższe i najbardziej strome wzniesienie. Sherlock rozejrzał się, próbując odnaleźć Johna. Serce waliło mu w piersi jak młotem. (Zwiększona częstotliwość oddechu: hiperwentylacja, jako następstwo zawroty głowy. Trzeba to kontrolować. Wdech-pauza-wydech, powoli, właśnie tak. Nadać zdenerwowaniu pozytywne zabarwienie i John da się nabrać.)  
\- Hej, gdzie się zgubiłeś?  
Pojawił się obok, pociągnął Sherlocka za rękaw. John jest blisko, tuż obok, wszystko w porządku. Sherlock rozciągnął wargi w uśmiechu – widocznie niezbyt udanym.  
\- Wszystko z tobą w porządku? – John się o niego martwił. Jak zwykle. – Jesteś jakiś blady. Może lepiej odpoczniemy? Albo wybierzemy coś innego, nie tak… (chciał powiedzieć „wesołego”) szybkiego?  
\- Głupstwo! – wycedził Sherlock przez zęby. Wagoniki akurat się zatrzymały i ludzie zaczęli wysiadać, śmiejąc się i przekomarzając między sobą. („To było naprawdę fajne!”, „Mało tam nie umarłam!”, „Słyszałeś, jak krzyczałam?”).

Nie ma tu żadnej winy Johna. Nie wiedział, nie mógł wiedzieć. Kto mógł mu powiedzieć?

Oczywiście Mycroft. To jego pomysł. Naturalnie, niczego nie wypaplał (nawet on nie posunąłby się tak daleko) ale bez wątpienia maczał w tym palce. Sherlock wysłał mu sms, kiedy John strzelał. („ _Jestem niesłychanie wdzięczny, Mycroft_ ”). Odpowiedzi nie było. Widocznie jego tłusty brat był zbyt zajęty jedzeniem tortu z włochatej piersi inspektora Lestrade’a.

Niezależni od wszystkiego, Sherlock miał zamiar przejść tę próbę do końca.  
  
***  
  
Bilety już prawie się kończyły, a Sherlock nadal się nie poddawał nastrojowi zabawy. Nie krzyczał razem z innymi na rollercoasterze, nie śmiał się w Gabinecie Krzywych Luster, nie bał w Tunelu Strachu, a na Wielkiej Huśtawce po prostu zamarł, niczym figura woskowa, i patrzył w jeden punkt (może myślał nad jakimś chemicznym eksperymentem, pozostawionym w kuchni?). Oczywiście głupio byłoby spodziewać się po nim jakichś ludzkich emocji, ale John jednak miał nadzieję na jakąkolwiek reakcję. Chciał zrekompensować Sherlockowi cząstkę dzieciństwa, stracona w pogoni za elitarnym wykształceniem i w nudzie arystokratycznego wychowania. Gdzież tam! John odniósł w tej bitwie porażającą klęskę.  
Co prawda pozostawała mu jeszcze sekretna broń. Ostatni as w rękawie. Coś, co powinno się Sherlockowi spodobać, choćby z naukowego punktu widzenia.  
Kiedy zostały im już ostatnie dwa bilety, Sherlock pytająco spojrzał na Johna, a ten skinął w stronę Diabelskiego Młyna. Ogromne, ociężałe koło, główna atrakcja lunaparku. Nawet Sherlock był pod wrażeniem i nie potrafił tego ukryć. Milczał długo, a potem się uśmiechnął.

\- Zadziwiające. Przepraszam cię na chwilę.  
Był dzieckiem, a w jego życiu było mało wrażeń. Dom zbadał wzdłuż i wszerz, tak samo jak najbliższą okolicę. Nauczyciele nie potrafili mu powiedzieć niczego nowego – niczego, czego nie mógłby wyczytać w książkach. Mycroft był obrzydliwie nudny, jak tylko nudna może być istota ludzka. Przy czym reszta była jeszcze nudniejsza.  
Lunapark oczarował go w mgnieniu oka. Tu było wręcz za dużo wszystkiego. Za dużo zakamarków, które należało zbadać, za dużo różnych rzeczy, na które można się wdrapać, mnóstwo ludzi, na których ciekawie było patrzeć. Jedzenie słodkie i szkodliwe, co również było nowością. Karuzele kręciły się tak szybko, że serce łomotało z zachwytu i lęku. Szybciej, szybciej, szybciej! Sherlock śmiał się i krzyczał, zbytnio pobudzony od słodyczy i jaskrawych kolorów. Mycroft naturalnie wlókł się za nim jako znudzony obserwator, chociaż udało im się uwolnić od kierowcy i uciec, wykradając mu bilety. We dwójkę było fajniej. Mycroft dojadł lody i popcorn Sherlocka. Na watę cukrową Sherlock nawet nie spojrzał – miał za mało czasu, żeby tracić go na jedzenie. I na coś tak nudnego i zwyczajnego jak toaleta. Owszem, trochę mu się chciało, ale łatwo było tę potrzebę ignorować.  
Zaliczyli prawie wszystkie karuzele, zostawiwszy tę największą na ostatek. Gigantyczny Diabelski Młyn, czarny i błyskający światełkami. Sherlock podskakiwał z niecierpliwości, kołysząc kabinką, i Mycroft kilka razy upominał go, żeby usiadł, a potem złapał za rękę i trzymał przy sobie, póki braciszek się nie uspokoił. Sherlock przylepił nos do szyby, patrząc w dół. Wysoko i trochę strasznie. A zrobiło się straszniej, kiedy kabinka drgnęła i przerwała swój płynny ruch.  
Zawisnęli nad ziemią, tak wysoko, jak Sherlock nigdy jeszcze nie był.

\- Czemu nie jedziemy? – dopytywał się Sherlock. Mycroft wydawał się przestraszony.  
\- Sądzę, że utknęliśmy – powiedział, robiąc kwaśną minę.

\- I co teraz będzie? – zapytał Sherlock, a Mycroft wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Trzeba będzie zaczekać, aż naprawią usterkę.

\- A jak nie naprawią?

\- Wtedy będziemy musieli zejść sami.  
\- Jak?

\- Jakoś. Skakać z kabiny na kabinę. – Mycroft zobaczył minę brata i sposępniał. – Żartuję. Młyn szybko naprawia, Sherlock. Nie bądź takim tchórzem.  
Ale Sherlock nie mógł, po prostu nie mógł. Kabina znów drgnęła i zakołysała się, Sherlock wczepił się w brata.

\- A jak spadniemy?

\- Nie spadniemy.  
\- A jeśli jednak spadniemy? Skąd wiesz? Nie możesz wiedzieć na pewno!

\- Po prostu wiem.  
Ale Mycroft kłamał i Sherlock natychmiast to zrozumiał. Mycroft nie mógł mieć pewności, że wszystko dobrze się skończy. Mama była na dole, daleko, i nikt nie mógł tu pomóc. Wagonik ponownie podskoczył, coś zazgrzytało i wtedy TO się stało…  
Kiedy wielkie koło znów ruszyło i mogli zjechać na dół, żaden z nich nie powiedział ani słowa. Mycroft wziął Sherlocka za rękę i poprowadził do bramy lunaparku, za którą była zaparkowana limuzyna. Sherlock szedł, starając się szerzej rozstawiać nogi. Mokre spodenki lepiły się do skóry, a z powodu wiatru było mu zimno. I brzydko pachniał. Jakaś dziewczynka zaczęła się śmiać na jego widok, wytykając go palcem, za co skarciła ją surowo matka.  
Mycroft nie śmiał się z Sherlocka. Nie powiedział w ogóle nic, podobnie jak mama, która tylko uniosła brwi, spoglądając z wyrzutem. Sherlock czuł, że powinien zostać ukarany, ale tak się nie stało, choć mama milczała całą drogę, a Mycroft czytał. Nikt z Sherlockiem nie chciał rozmawiać, nikt na niego nie patrzył.

I Sherlock postanowił, że już nigdy nie wróci do tego głupiego parku.  
  
***

Sherlock pojawił się po pięciu minutach po swojej niespodziewanej ucieczce. Wyszedł z niskiego budyneczku toalety publicznej, z obrzydzeniem poprawiając mankiety. Zauważywszy Johna, zmieszał się i przez sekundę wyglądał jak nieszczęśliwy, nastroszony gawron. Pod wpływem wiatru włosy stanęły mu dęba, a nos poczerwieniał. Pogoda stawała się coraz gorsza i John już miał zaproponować, żeby wracali do domu, lecz Sherlock pomaszerował w stronę Diabelskiego Młyna. John pospieszył na nim, jak zawsze.

Już całkiem się ściemniło i wszędzie zapaliły się latarnie. Niebo było granatowe jak atrament. John wątpił, by w takim mroku wiele dojrzeli z góry, ale właśnie w tym był smaczek: patrzeć na miasto, zwykle tak wielkie i nagle jak za sprawą czarów malutkie, z domkami niczym zabawki. Johnowi zawsze to się podobało. No cóż, nie tym razem. Pogodził się już z tym, że pomysł nie wypalił.  
\- W przyszłym roku pójdziemy do restauracji – powiedział.

\- Mogłeś mnie zaprosić do teatru, jeśli już koniecznie chcesz głupio tracić czas.

\- Do teatru? Anatomicznego, czy jak?  
\- Dlaczego? – Sherlock zacisnął wargi, urażony. – Do zwykłego teatru. Takie miejsce, gdzie grają na scenie, John. Podobają mi się klasyczne przedstawienia.  
\- Jesteś pełen niespodzianek – roześmiał się John, a Sherlock popatrzył na niego z ukosa.  
\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo – wymamrotał pod nosem, ale zaraz zmienił temat i John się nie dopytywał. Szybko przyszła ich kolej. Bileter skasował ich bilety. Sherlock pospiesznie wszedł na podest, po czym zniknął w ciasnej kabinie. John poszedł w jego ślady.  
Usiedli przy oknie i w milczeniu wyglądali przez nie. Z powodu ciemności na zewnątrz szyba zmieniła się w lustro, odbijające ich blade, poważne twarze. John mrugnął do odbicia Sherlocka, a ten uśmiechnął się słabo.  
Wagonik ruszył. John przylgnął do okna, mając nadzieję coś zobaczyć. W dole mrugały kolorowe światełka, nieco dalej wił się wąż ogników – musiała to być szeroka ulica przelotowa. Gdzieś tam znajdowało się ich mieszkanie na Baker Street, gdzie Hamish razem z Benem klonowali jaszczurkę, czy co tam jeszcze robili w czasie wolnym. Pani Hudson oglądała wieczorny program telewizyjny lub plotkowała z przyjaciółką przez telefon. Greg pił marną kawę w swoim gabinecie, a Mycroft czytał jakieś strasznie ważne dokumenty. Gdzieś tam poruszał się i żył w szalonym rytmie malutki zabawkowy świat, a w tym czasie tutaj, na górze, nie było nikogo i niczego, poza Sherlockiem i skrzypieniem wagonika, kołysanego wiatrem.  
John oderwał się od okna, by popatrzeć na Sherlocka. Ten wczepił się rękami w swoje siedzisko, blady jak śmierć. Miał szeroko otwarte oczy i mocno zaciśnięte usta.  
\- Źle się czujesz? – wystraszył się John, siadając obok niego. Sherlock powoli przekręcił głowę, nadal sztywny jak kawał drewna. Nowy poryw wiatru kiwnął wagonikiem, a Sherlock zacisnął powieki.

\- Spadniemy… - stęknął przez zęby, a potem spazmatycznie zachłysnął się powietrzem.  
\- Co? Nie mów głupstw. Skąd ci przyszło… Masz lęk wysokości? – spytał John ze zdumieniem. Gdyby z Sherlockiem było wszystko w porządku, odpowiedziałby swoim firmowym spojrzeniem „jesteś idiotą”. Obaj często biegali po dachach, łazili po drabinach przeciwpożarowych, a pewnego razu nawet ścigali przestępcę balonem. I nie widać było, by Sherlock przez cały ten czas odczuwał paniczny strach. Albo też bardzo dobrze go ukrywał.  
Teraz było inaczej. Nie mógł się opanować. Nie mógł chyba nawet oddychać.  
John łagodnie wziął go za rękę, nie spodziewając się, że Sherlock wczepi się w niego palcami tak, jakby od tego zależało jego życie.  
\- Cii, wszystko w porządku, spokojnie… - powiedział John z zakłopotaniem, gładząc Sherlocka po napiętym ramieniu. Ten ścisnął kolana i lekko pochylił się do przodu, a John zaczął gładzić jego plecy. – Wszystko w porządku, koło zaraz się zatrzyma i wysiądziemy. Sherlock wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę. Jeśli się bałeś, czemu tu wsiedliśmy? Powinieneś mi po prostu wcześniej powiedzieć.  
\- Nie mogłem, nie powinienem… - wychrypiał Sherlock i zaciął się, oddychając ciężko przez nos. – Obawiam się, że zaraz zwymiotuję – ostrzegł z zawstydzeniem. John objął go za ramiona.

\- To nic, wszystko okej. Po prostu oddychaj, właśnie tak. Nic strasznego się nie dzieje. Wyprostuj się i oddychaj. Jestem tutaj, Sherlock, wszystko w porządku.  
\- Nic nie jest w porządku. Zaraz spadniemy. Kabina się zerwie.

\- Nie spadniemy.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Po prostu wiem. Uwierz mi – powiedział John i mocniej ścisnął dłoń Sherlocka, który otworzył oczy, patrząc na niego badawczo, jakby chciał przeniknąć w głąb myśli.  
\- Na pewno? – spytał. John ze wszystkich sił starał powstrzymać uśmiech, tak bardzo dziecinnie to zabrzmiało.

\- Na pewno. Obiecuję.

Sherlock zamrugał z zakłopotaniem. Miał minę, jakby standardowe połączenie chemicznych odczynników nagle dało zupełnie niespodziewany wynik.

\- Dobrze – odpowiedział po chwili.

\- No i super.  
John uśmiechnął się. Wagonik znów się zakołysał, a Sherlock tak mocno ścisnął palce przyjaciela, że ten zaczął obawiać się o ich całość.  
\- O co chodzi? – zapytał John, kiedy już wysiedli i szli do wyjścia z parku. Wiatr był tak silny, że Sherlock musiał podnieść kołnierz płaszcza, a John złapał go pod rękę, mając tylko nadzieję, że ich nie uniesie do Krainy OZ.  
Poszli wzdłuż ulicy, wiatr dął im w plecy, popychając. Nie próbowali zatrzymywać taksówki. Sherlock był zdenerwowany, a i John chciał wpierw uporządkować myśli, nim się odezwie. Czuł się winny i nie wiedział, jak to wszystko naprawić. Sherlock nienawidził być poniżonym, a ta sytuacja niewątpliwie była poniżająca. Z powodu poczucia winy John nie potrafił zamilknąć. Zapewne lepiej byłoby, gdyby udawał, ze nic się nie stało, ale raptem włączył się jego sławetny upór.  
\- Sherlock? Halo? Nie chcesz tego wyjaśnić? To kwestia wysokości czy zamkniętej przestrzeni? Czy rzecz w samym Diabelskim Młynie? Daj chociaż znać, co zrobiłem nie tak!  
Jednak Sherlock szybko kroczył naprzód, zachowując ponure milczenie i patrząc wprost przed siebie, a John musiał prawie biec, w trakcie zastanawiając się, jakim cudem przyjemny wieczór (nie randka!) raptem przemienił się w kompletną katastrofę.  
Niespodziewanie lunęła ściana deszczu, jak często zdarzało się o tej porze roku. Na szczęście byli niedaleko kafejki Angela. Dzwonek nad drzwiami zabrzęczał, kiedy weszli do środka, przemoczeni do nitki.  
\- Zamknięte! – zawołał Angelo z zaplecza. Jednak kiedy wyjrzał i zobaczył, kim są jego goście, rozpłynął się w uśmiechu. – No nie! Chłopcy, nie zaszkodzi wam wypić coś gorącego.  
Posadził ich koło okna, na które chlustały strugi deszczu. Sherlock zdjął płaszcz i wycierał włosy kuchennym ręcznikiem, który przyniósł gospodarz. John rozglądał się po pustym lokalu. W półmroku wydawał się nieznajomy i lekko złowieszczy. Przeprosiwszy, John powiedział, że musi iść do toalety.  
Kiedy wrócił, Sherlock siedział, mnąc w rękach wilgotny ręcznik. Na stole stały już brzuchate kubki z parującym winem korzennym, sernik dla Sherlocka i pudding czekoladowy, który zwykle zamawiał John. Łypnąwszy na Johna, Sherlock przysunął sobie pudding i uzbroił się w łyżeczkę. John z westchnieniem przysunął sobie sernik.  
Przez jakiś czas jedli w milczeniu, a deszcz bębnił w okno. W radio grała jakaś znajoma melodia. Angelo i jego pomocnica czymś hałasowali w kuchni – przyjazne, domowe dźwięki.  
\- To kwestia miejsca - odezwał się Sherlock, tak nagle, że John drgnął. Napiął uwagę, wpatrując się w resztki ciasta na talerzyku. Sherlock w zamyśleniu patrzył w okno, marszcząc brwi. – Wydarzyło się coś nieprzyjemnego. Tam. To było dawno.

Odwrócił twarz i John spojrzał mu w oczy.  
\- Niezbyt lubię wesołe miasteczka – wykrztusił Sherlock.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś od razu?  
\- To głupie.

\- Nielubienie lunaparków jest głupie?  
\- Nie. Głupi był powód, dla którego udawałem, że jestem zadowolony.  
John milczał, czekając na ciąg dalszy, jednak Sherlock nie zamierzał kontynuować. Upił swojego grzanego wina i skrzywił się, jak zawsze, kiedy czegoś próbował. John już dawno to zauważył. Cokolwiek się znajdowało w kubku Sherlocka – kawa od Molly, herbata pani Hudson czy whisky, dostarczone przez kelnera – pił to z taką miną, jakby łykał jakieś niewiarygodne świństwo. Wyjątkiem była chyba tylko poranna kawa – pierwsza filiżanka, którą John przygotowywał swojemu sennemu (albo bezsennemu) przyjacielowi.  
\- A więc, jaka jest przyczyna?  
\- Mmmm?

\- Jaki to powód, Sherlock? Nie myśl, że tak po prostu się wykręcisz. Nie, nie patrz tak, wiesz, że na mnie nie działają te twoje spojrzenia.  
\- To był prezent od ciebie, John. Gdybyś zrozumiał, że mi się nie podoba, wymyśliłbyś jakiś inny. Przerażająca perspektywa!  
Spojrzawszy na Johna, Sherlock sposępniał jeszcze bardziej.

\- Co?! – zapytał ostro.  
\- Co „co”?

\- Co to za uśmieszek? Czemu się tak uśmiechasz? Nie powiedziałem niczego „miłego” – rzekł zjadliwym tonem, ale John tylko uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.  
\- Wiem.

\- Przestań.

\- Zaraz przestanę.  
\- Ciągle jeszcze się uśmiechasz.

\- Nic na to nie poradzę.  
Sherlock z rozdrażnieniem zacisnął wargi, ale one same rozciągały się w uśmiechu. Parsknął i próbował zamaskować śmiech kaszlem, a potem zasłonił twarz kubkiem. John wciąż jeszcze uśmiechał się jak głupek.  
Sherlock nie zdołał oszukać go tą swoją „przerażającą perspektywą”. W przekładzie z sherlockowego na język ludzki, właśnie przyznał się, że wycierpiał tortury lękami dzieciństwa, tylko dlatego, by nie zrobić przykrości Johnowi. I to było bardzo pięknym podarunkiem.  
Półmrok dokoła rozjaśnił miękki żółty blask. To Angelo z pomocnicą wnieśli tort, ozdobiony świeczkami. John odchylił się na oparcie krzesła i zaśpiewał:

\- Sto lat, sto lat… - a Angelo i dziewczyna dołączyli. Sherlock zasłonił twarz rękami i udawał niezadowolonego, ale John był pewien, że tym razem uśmiecha się całkiem szczerze.  
  
 **Bonus do bonusa, czyli wieczorna korespondencja z Mycroftem.**  
  
 _„To było okrutne!” **.**  
„A, John! Mam nadzieję, że dzień był udany? MH”._

 _„Zełgałeś! Powiedziałeś, że nie zabieraliście Sherlocka do lunaparku w dzieciństwie!”._  
„Zgadza się. Po tamtym wypadku już nigdy tam nie był. MH”.  
„Jakim wypadku???”

 _„Zapytaj Sherlocka. Chociaż na twoim miejscu aż tak bym nie ryzykował. MH”._  
„Przestań esemesować z Johnem. Jeśli to zemsta za to, że naprawiłem twoje życie osobiste (dwukrotnie), to możesz uznać, że zadanie wykonałeś. A teraz zostaw nas w spokoju, ty tłusty trollu!”.  
„Widzę, że spodobał ci się mój prezent. Nie musisz dziękować. MH”.  
„Nawet nie próbuj udawać, że to dla mojego dobra”.

_‘Nie, lepiej wyjaśnij, w jaki sposób to miało pomóc mi z Johnem”._

_„To miało pomóc mi z Johnem?”._

_„To miało pomóc mnie?”._  
„Dobrze się bawisz, cholerny sadysto?”.  
„Sam jesteś sadystą. I oddaj telefon Watsonowi. Mam dla niego parę ciekawych historyjek. MH”.

 _„Szantaż? Jakie to trywialne”._  
„Mamusia przekazuje pozdrowienia. Na razie nie chce ze mną rozmawiać, więc przysłała list. Mam dla ciebie pocztówkę, ale myślę, że nie jest ci potrzebna. MH”.  
„Powiedziałbym ci, co możesz zrobić z tą pocztówką, ale twoje życie seksualne z Lestrade’em i bez tego jest dość różnorodne”.  
„Czego nie można powiedzieć o twoim. Jak może być inaczej, skoro spędzasz wieczór z komórką, zamiast dołączyć do Johna i Hamisha? MH”.  
„Nie zamierzam na to odpowiadać”.

_„Wszystkiego dobrego z okazji urodzin, bracie. I naprawdę starałem się dla ciebie. W każdym razie teraz nie będzie ci straszne nic, nawet prezent, który przygotował Hamish. MH”._

_„Jaki prezent?”.  
„Mycroft?”._

_„Co on przygotował????”._

_„Jesteś łajdakiem!”._  
  
  



	6. Miłość i zwierzołaki

**Bonus 6**

**Miłość i zwierzołaki**

  
Hamish wszedł do gabinetu, nawykowo ominął donicę z fikusem, zrzucił z ramienia plecak i padł na fotel.

\- Cześć, Anita.   
\- Cześć, Hamish. – Anita Flores dokończyła pisać zdanie na klawiaturze notebooka. – Zdaje się, że już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Nie możesz tak po prostu wdzierać się do mojego gabinetu, kiedy tylko ci przyjdzie na to ochota. Na dodatek bez pukania! Mogłam mieć z kimś konsultację.   
\- Nie, wszystko okej – odparł Hamish, kładąc nogi na niskim stoliczku. – Najpierw posłuchałem przez dziurkę od klucza i sprawdziłem, czy jesteś sama. Coś nie tak? – upewnił się, zauważając karcący wzrok psycholożki. Anita w milczeniu pokręciła głową, a Hamish zrozumiał, że popełnił jakiś socjalny błąd. Znowu. No cóż, wciąż jeszcze jest beznadziejny, chociaż ostatnio starał się ze wszystkich sił.   
Hamish popatrzył przez okno w stronę boiska. Jego koledzy z klasy brali udział w jesiennym maratonie, okrążenie za okrążeniem. Nuda. W dali mignęła postać Bena: biegnie w swojej głupiej żółtej opasce na czole.   
\- Ale przecież ostatnio robię postępy? – spytał Hamish, kiedy Ben przebiegł jeszcze jedno okrążenie. Anita na sekundę przestała pisać, by odpowiedzieć łagodnym i pewnym tonem:

\- Tak, Hamish. Robisz postępy.   
A potem kontynuowała pracę. Hamish kręcił się w fotelu, nim nie znalazł najwygodniejszej pozycji. Często tu przychodził. Czasem żeby porozmawiać, a czasami wystarczało tylko siedzenie w milczeniu.   
Hamish wyciągnął rękę i wziął ze stolika teczki, zamierzając skrócić sobie czas interesującą lekturą. Jednak Anita miała inne plany: pospiesznie podeszła i odebrała mu teczki.  
\- To poufne.  
\- No i co? Może chciałem i doradzić? Jak kolega po fachu – obraził się Hamish.

\- Poufne – powtórzyła Anita, wracając za biurko. Czasami była uparta jak tata i tak samo lakoniczna. Cudowna kobieta.   
Kolejne pół godziny Hamish obserwował Anitę i robił notatki w notesie. Sherlock powiedział, że jeśli się człowiek nie nauczy zauważać detale, nigdy nie zostanie detektywem. Hamish nie chciał zostać detektywem, ale tata powiedział: „Lepiej powiedzmy o tym Sherlockowi innym razem. Stopniowo i bez wstrząsów, okej?”. Hamish oblizał końcówkę ołówka (chłodna i gładką), a potem tłustymi literami napisał na czystej stronicy:

**_\- mruży oczy (krótkowzroczność?)_ **

**_\- włos na spódnicy (trzyma grizzly w piwnicy)_ **

****_\- niebieski lakier na paznokciach (po co???)  
\- wzdycha i krzywi się (wyczuła eksperymentalne preparaty w moim plecaku?)_  
Hamish również wciągnął powietrze nosem, lecz niczego nie poczuł. Jego węch widocznie się stępił. W pełni zrozumiałe, przecież cały dzień nie robił nic innego, tylko wąchał skarpetki cuchnące w różnym stopniu. Wysunął hipotezę, że w zależności od charakteru, nogi ludzi śmierdzą mocniej lub słabiej. Czym gorszy charakter, tym silniejsza woń. Żeby sprawdzić, czy istnieje korelacja między tymi cechami, wykradł brudne skarpetki tacie i Sherlockowi, pożyczył parę od Bena i Gryza, a jedną odkupił od drągala ze szkolnej stołówki, tego, który zawsze  drapie się pod pachami, zanim nałoży porcję ziemniaków lub galaretki.   
Ale to głupstwo. Pytanie: jak Anita poczuła ten zapach? Smród jest tak silny, czy może to kwestia super czułego węchu?

I nagle olśnienie. Wybuchło, zajaśniało, oślepiło jedynie słusznym wnioskiem.

Anita jest zwierzołakiem!  
Wszystko pasowało, absolutnie wszystko.   
Włos na spódnicy należał do niej. Czyli miała jasną sierść. Zdumiewające, biorąc pod uwagę, że w ludzkiej postaci była naturalna brunetką.   
Niebieski lakier? Wszystko jasne: odwrócenie uwagi.  
Krótkowzroczność? A jakże! Po prostu nie podoba jej się migotanie ekranu. Gladstone też ciągle szczekał na notebook i Sherlock mówił, że pies upodobnił się do taty.   
Hamish westchnął drżąco i zamknął oczy. Euforia. Wszystko prawidłowe, wszystko jasne, bezbłędne. Złączył dłonie, czując, jak radość rozlewa się po jego ciele, niczym elektrony po przewodzie i tam, gdzie poduszeczki palców się stykają, następuje krótkie spięcie.  
Nacieszywszy się do woli wielkością swojego umysłu, Hamish narysował w notesie Anitę przed i po transformacji. Potem pokręcił się jeszcze w fotelu i odezwał się.

\- Anita…?

\- Mmm?

Była zajęta, pewnie opracowując jakąś długą i nudną diagnostykę. Gdyby nie była taka wredna, Hamish by jej pomógł – we dwójkę poradziliby sobie w godzinkę.   
Oto zalety przyjaźni z dorosłym człowiekiem. Ben miał morze wolnego czasu, żeby działać Hamishowi na nerwy.

\- Anita, ile byś mi dała lat? – zapytał Hamish.

\- Masz dziesięć.  
\- Tak, wiem o tym. – Hamish przewrócił oczami. – Czytałaś moje dossier. Ale ile byś mi dała?

Anita na chwilę oderwała się od pracy, żeby z zastanowieniem popatrzeć na Hamisha.

\- Hmmm… Dziesięć?  
Znów zaczęła pisać, a Hamish zasępił się, obejmując kolana ramionami i kładąc głowę na podłokietniku fotela. Dziesięć – to niepoważne. Wiedział, że wygląda na starszego od Bena i innych dzieci w klasie. Czasem to go drażniło, a czasem było nawet pożyteczne. Hamish również czuł się starszy od tych wszystkich półgłówków.

Jednak pod jakimś względem chyba go wyprzedzali.  
\- Skąd nagle u ciebie takie pytania? – Anita, nie wstając z krzesła, wyciągnęła rękę do dzbanka elektrycznego. Szczęknął wyłącznik, zaczęła szumieć woda.

\- To przez Gryza – mruknął Hamish.  
Nadchodził wielki dzień. W przyszłym tygodniu Gryzowi mieli zdjąć klamry. Ben spytał, co Gryz zrobi w pierwszej kolejności – no, może na przykład wepchnie do ust osiem kawałków gumy do żucia i wydmucha super-mega-gigantyczny balon? W takim wypadku nieźle byłoby to uwiecznić dla potomności. Teraz, kiedy Ben dostał nowiutki aparat fotograficzny, chciał wszystko „uwieczniać dla potomności”.  
Ale Gryz nie chciał robić balona. Zamierzał zaproponować Tabicie Ray pół-lanczu.   
Hamish nie miał pojęcia, co to znaczy i dlaczego Ben tak głośno się śmieje, a Gryz jest taki ponury. Okazało się, że to bardzo nieprzyjemne: czegoś nie rozumieć, kiedy wszyscy inni są zorientowani. Hamish rzadko odczuwał coś podobnego.   
Później dowiedział się od Bena co znaczy propozycja pół-lanczu.

\- No, to to samo co chodzić ze sobą, kręcić, podwalać, spotykać się…  
Być z związku.   
A tradycję „pół-lanczu” rozpoczęła w zamierzchłych czasach para ze starszej klasy. Dwa lata temu czy nawet więcej Alice Dodge i Thomas Robertson zaczęli się prowadzać za rączki. I jak idioci zawsze jedli jeden lancz na dwoje. Nawet ich przezywano Alce Pół-lanczu i Tommy Pół-lanczu. Całkiem jak indiańskie imiona tylko znacznie głupsze.   
Ben to wszystko opowiedział, a potem dodał, że Gryz i tak nie ma szans na pół-lanczu z Tabitą Ray, a kiedy Hamish spytał: „Dlaczego?”, Ben odparł:

\- Przecież to oczywiste.  
Jednak to nie było oczywiste dla Hamisha.

Ani dla Anity.  
\- Myślę, że to bardzo odważne z jego strony – powiedziała, robiąc herbatę. – Zuch.   
\- Mnie też pora pomyśleć o przyszłości – westchnął melancholijnie Hamish, biorąc od niej filiżankę i talerzyk z herbatnikami. Anita roześmiała się.

\- To nie jest obowiązkowe. Na wszystko jest swój czas, a kiedy przyjdzie twoja pora na zakochanie, wtedy będziesz się przejmował.   
\- Sądzę, że prędzej przejmować się będzie tata – parsknął Hamish ponuro. Zacisnął palce na gorącej porcelanie. – Oto w czym problem: nie chcę się wymieniać płynami z Benem.   
\- Tak… – powiedziała Anita, nieco zbita z tropu, siadając w fotelu naprzeciwko. – Dlaczego to problem?

Hamish zgrzytnął zębami. Czy to tak trudno się domyślić? Musi koniecznie wszystko mówić głośno i wprost? Przecież jesteś psychologiem, Anita! Po prostu czytaj w myślach! Mimo to powiedział:

\- To wszystko przez moich ojców. I mojego wujka. I jego partnera. Im to dobrze, a ja co, teraz powinienem się zakochać w Benie? Kiedy on jest jakiś niewydarzony. Nie, on jest nienajgorszy – zwłaszcza w porównaniu z resztą ludzkości – ale i tak cymbał. Zmusiłem go, żeby rozwiązał test na inteligencję – będziemy mieć głupie dzieci. On może zaniżyć IQ całej ulicy, nie mówiąc już o moim! Nie, jako przyjaciel Ben mi pasuje, mógłbym go nawet zrobić wiceprezesem mojej kompanii łowców duchów, ale wymieniać się z nim płynami wcale nie chcę. Poza tym to jest fuj.   
Hamish wypalił to wszystko jednym tchem i poczuł wyrzuty sumienia. Ben w sumie nie był aż tak głupi. No może trochę, ale rokował nadzieje. Hamish przesadził, bo chciał, żeby jego myśl dotarła do Anity. I ona chyba zrozumiała.

\- Skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że powinieneś zakochać się w kimś swojej płci? Tylko dlatego, że tak zrobili twój tata i twój wujek? Hamish, jesteś przecież mądrym chłopcem i doskonale znasz pojęcie „orientacja seksualna”. Wiesz, że to nie zależy od tradycji w rodzinie ani od czyichś oczekiwań, ani nawet od twoich osobistych życzeń. Po prostu pewnego razu pokochasz kogoś, a czy to będzie kobieta czy mężczyzna – to już całkiem nieważne. Przez to nie przestaniesz być sobą, a twoi bliscy nie przestaną cię kochać.   
Wszystko to Hamish wiedział, ale musiał usłyszeć potwierdzenie od Anity. Uspokojony, ugryzł herbatnik, obsypując się okruchami. Anita dmuchała na herbatę, zgrabnie trzymając filiżankę. Jej paznokcie świeciły jaskrawym niebieskim kolorem i Hamish nie mógł od nich oderwać wzroku.   
\- Pewnego razu w chińskim mieście Tangshan zderzyły się płyty tektoniczne i w ciągu paru nędznych sekund dziewięćdziesiąt procent miasta znalazło się pod ziemią. Domy, ludzie, drzewa – odezwał się Hamish w zadumie. – Skąd mam wiedzieć, kiedy nadejdzie mój czas? A jeśli nagle umrę? Trzeba żyć chwilą.   
\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

Nie wydawała się w ogóle straszna i nie zamierzała przemieniać się w grizzly. Miała krzepiące spojrzenie i uśmiech. Hamish czuł zawstydzenie, ale to było głupie i nielogiczne. Dlaczego miałby krępować się Anity? A guzik.   
\- Że czekanie aż samo się coś zdarzy, trwa za długo i jest za nudne. Lepiej wybiorę kogoś i zawczasu umówimy się co do naszej wspólnej przyszłości.   
\- To bardzo racjonalne podejście – odrzekła Anita ostrożnie. Straszne, jaka ona czasami była niedomyślna. Powstrzymując chęć przewracania oczami, Hamish powiedział cierpliwie i wyraźnie:

\- Panno Flores, składam pani propozycję.

Trzeba przyznać, że prędko sobie poradziła z przybraniem normalnego wyrazu twarzy.  
\- Haaamish… - powiedziała łagodnie i jakby z lekkim współczuciem. To była naturalnie odmowa.

\- Będziemy wspólnie rządzić światem. Podzielimy terytorium. Mogę pani oddać Australię! – Hamish się nie poddawał. Anita pokręciła głową. Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Oj, głupi! Trzeba było zaproponować Włochy, ale Hamishowi było szkoda.   
\- Kuszące, co prawda, ale ja już kogoś mam. – Wzięła z biurka stojącą ramkę. Na fotografii pannę Flores obejmował jakiś okropny typ z krzaczastymi brwiami.

\- A obrączki nie ma – upierał się Hamish. Bez obrączki terytorium nie można uważać za zajęte.   
\- Wkrótce będzie, zapewniam. Przykro mi, ale czy ja nie jestem dla ciebie trochę za stara? A poza tym, dwóch psychologów w rodzinie – nie uważasz, że to za wiele?  
Hamish wzruszył ramionami.

\- Żadnych psychoanaliz przy stole – zastrzegł w ostatniej rozpaczliwej próbie. Nic z tego. No cóż, ciosy od losu należy znosić mężnie, więc Hamish postanowił się nie martwić. Statystycznie co trzecie małżeństwo kończyło się rozwodem. A ze zwierzołakiem generalnie jest niełatwo, więc za kilka lat panna Flores znów będzie wolna i do tego ze złamanym sercem. Czyż to nie piękna perspektywa?  
Tymczasem Anita postanowiła zmienić temat i wybrała najnudniejszy ze wszystkich możliwych.

\- Czy mi się wydaje, czy powinieneś mieć teraz lekcję wuefu?

Hamish zaczął tłumaczyć, że to sprawa umowna. Czas jest nieliniowy i żadne „teraz” nie istnieje, a do tego przestrzeń również jest nieliniowa i w szerokim rozumieniu Hamish znajduje się w dowolnym punkcie w dowolnej sekundzie, to znaczy w jednej z wersji owszem jest na tej lekcji wychowania fizycznego i biegnie w tym głupim maratonie.  
Wyjaśniając to, Hamish przeżuwał herbatnik. Gladstone znów dobrał się do jego lanczu, więc poczęstunek w gabinecie psychologa był nawet bardzo na czasie.   
Anita również chrupała herbatnik i piła herbatę, nie pojmując, czemu Hamish tak triumfalnie się uśmiecha.

Dzielili jeden lancz na dwoje.  


 


	7. Kompromitacja w łóżku

**Bonus 7**

**Kompromitacja w łóżku**

 

 _Od autorki: Hurra, towarzysze! Nareszcie TO się wydarzyło. Akcja opowieści rozgrywa się równolegle z Bonusem 2, o koczowaniu na stole w kuchni Mycrofta._   
  
\- Sherlock, powinniśmy uprawiać seks. To jedyne słuszne i sprawiedliwe wyjście w naszej sytuacji… Do licha, mówię jak ty. Nie, inaczej. Sherlock! Wydaje mi się, że nie można dalej udawać, że wszystko jest normalnie. Śpimy w jednym łóżku i… Sherlock, fe! Fe, do kogo ja mówię?!

John wyrwał poduszkę z zębów Gladstone’a, zdjął z jego łba czapkę myśliwską i zepchnął psa z kanapy.   
\- Jako Sherlock jesteś zwyczajnie do kitu – rzekł gniewnie. – Jestem z ciebie bardzo, bardzo niezadowolony.

Gladstone wywalił język i zaczął głośno dyszeć.

Rozejrzawszy się, John znalazł coś odpowiedniego. Naciągnął czapkę na czaszkę, usadowił improwizowanego „Sherlocka” na kanapie obok siebie. Miał jeszcze pół godziny do powrotu Hamisha ze szkoły i… nie wiadomo ile do powrotu właściwego Sherlocka z Yardu.

Cała wieczność, by zorientować się w swoich uczuciach.

Albo też sekundy.  
  
***

John wiedział, że zrobi z siebie idiotę. To przecież Sherlock, na Boga! Ten człowiek nawet Świętemu Mikołajowi w centrum handlowym nie wahał się rzucić w twarz: „Falsyfikat!”. Żadnej litości dla ludzkich uczuć czy słabości.

Żadnych sentymentów.

\- Chcesz się pieprzyć?

\- Mówiłeś coś? – Sherlock zerknął na Johna, opuściwszy na chwilę gazetę.

\- Podać ci pieprz? – Ten mało się nie udławił kęsem tosta. – Czy ty musisz cały czas czytać?

\- Muszę – odparł Sherlock, ukrywając się na powrót za tarczą gazety. „Kradzież stulecia!” – krzyczały nagłówki. „Tajemnicze porwanie!”, „Zamach na gwiazdę pop!”, „Wyprzedaż letniego obuwia!”.

\- Nuda – westchnął Sherlock, gniotąc gazetę, póki nie przeobraziła się w szarą, szeleszczącą kulę. – Nuda, nuda, nuda. Dłużej nie wytrzymam, John. Potrzebuję sprawy. Cokolwiek. Daj mi sprawę. Daj. Daj. Daj.

\- Sherlock, dosyć. Zachowujesz się jak rozwydrzony dzieciak.

\- To daj mi klapsa! – zawołał Sherlock, zdzierając z siebie koszulę.

\- Słucham…???

\- Zrób to, duży tatusiu! – Sherlock zdjął również spodnie i złapawszy za krawędź stołu, zgiął się, wystawiając blady tyłek. – Jestem rozpalony!

\- Jest rozpalony.

John drgnął, czując, że coś szturcha go w ucho. Ocknąwszy się, zobaczył stojących nad nim Sherlocka i Hamisha. Hamish wtykał mu termometr do ucha, a Sherlock gapił się, jakby John był jakimś interesującym trupem.  
\- O czym myślałeś? – zapytał Sherlock, kiedy tylko zauważył, że John powrócił do rzeczywistości. – Twoja twarz…

\- Co z nią nie tak? – warknął John, marząc by zapaść się pod ziemię i zniknąć z pola widzenia dwóch par przenikliwych oczu. – Jemy to śniadanie czy nie? Po co robiłem tosty?   
Zrozumiał, że problem należy rozwiązać niezwłocznie. Nie uprawiał seksu od strach pomyśleć ilu lat i ta faza kiedy zaczynał śnić na jawie zwykle była przedostatnią. Ostatnią fazą było pospieszne bzykanko w toalecie jakiegoś pubu lub telefon do byłej koleżanki ze szkoły, która miała lekkiego bzika na punkcie Johna Watsona (i porcelanowych kaczuszek, ale to już inna historia). Sprawa była z góry skazana na niepowodzenie – jak dotąd schodzili się i rozchodzili już pięć razy.   
  
***  
  
A przecież wszystko było takie normalne! Oglądali telewizję, łapali przestępców, spacerowali po Regent’s Park z psem, kłócili się i godzili, zamawiali chińszczyznę do domu, używali jednego szamponu…

A wieczorami przebierali się w piżamy i kładli do jednego łóżka.

Pod jedną kołdrę.

Dwóch dorosłych, rozumnych mężczyzn. Dwaj przyjaciele. Współlokatorzy. Partnerzy.

Sherlock i John.   
Sherlock miał długie i ciepłe nogi, przyciskał stopy do łydek Johna i je rozgrzewał. Łóżko było wielkie – potrójne monstrum, zajmujące prawie cały pokój – więc Sherlock mógł się kręcić ile chciał. I owszem, kręcił się! Brykał! Sapał! Zrzucał poduszkę i zawijał się w kołdrę jak w kokon! Deklamował wiersze dźwięcznym, dobrze postawionym głosem, nie budząc się ani na chwilę! Kopał Johna, przygniatał, spychał z łóżka, rozrzucał kończyny w cztery świata strony, a potem jeszcze miał czelność pytać rano: „Znów się nie wyspałeś?”.   
Zasypiali zawsze w jednakowej pozycji: Sherlock przytulał się z tyłu, obejmował Johna długimi, szczupłymi rękami, zarzucał na jego biodro zgiętą nogę i wtykał nos we włosy. John czuł się w takich chwilach jak pluszowy miś.   
Sytuacja nie byłaby tak niezręczna, gdyby to był tylko przyjaciel. Po prostu Sherlock, z którym przyszło dzielić łóżko dlatego, że tok śledztwa rzucił ich do nieznanego miasta, a w hotelu zostały już tylko podwójne numery. Jednak to był Sherlock, który wyznał mu miłość, który był zazdrosny w sposób tak oczywisty i niemądry. To był Sherlock, którego John pocałował – i tego nie było można ignorować.   
\- Jesteś sadystą, braciszku – powiedziała kiedyś Harry, chociaż nikt jej nie pytał o zdanie. – A mówi się, że to dziewczyny wiecznie kołują, zwodzą i robią chłopaków w balona!  
Jednak niemożliwe, żeby Sherlock z tego powodu cierpiał. Zamykając Johna w swoich żelaznych, niewygodnych objęciach, przyciskał się dostatecznie ściśle, by ten miał pewność, że ich pozycja nie ma żadnych dwuznacznych podstaw. Jednak John nie mógł się pochwalić takim hartem ducha. W ciemności cudze ciało było po prostu ciałem, ręce sczepione na jego brzuchu – po prostu rękami, a wilgotne wargi dotykające jego karku – podłym trickiem. John leżał bezsennie całymi nocami i cierpiał z powodu erekcji, wątpliwości oraz szturchańców śpiącego Sherlocka.   
Czara jego mąk była prawie pełna i każda kolejna kropla groziła przelaniem.   
Byłoby łatwiej, gdyby Sherlock rozumiał, co się dzieje. Jednak w niektórych sprawach był naiwny jak dziecko. W dodatku nieustannie powtarzał, że ciało to transport, a wszelkie potrzeby fizjologiczne to sprawy straszliwie nudne – tak więc John zdawał sobie sprawę, że to, czy będą razem uprawiać seks czy nie, zależy tylko od jego własnej inicjatywy. Brzemię odpowiedzialności wydawało się nie do udźwignięcia.   
I gdyby mieli jeszcze jakieś inne problemy, odwracające uwagę! Ale nie. W ich życiu wszystko układało się dobrze. Okropna niesprawiedliwość!  
Hamish teraz całymi dniami biegał z Benem po Londynie, zamiast tak jak kiedyś w wakacje snuć się po domu, skamląc z nudów. Pomyślnie przeszedł do następnej klasy, obeszło się praktycznie bez szantażu i przekupstwa. Lestrade od czasu do czasu podrzucał ciekawe sprawy, puszczał mimo uszu wszystkie złośliwości Sherlocka i ogólnie był zdumiewająco dobroduszny. Może wiązało się to z jego własnym Holmesem. Gladstone nauczył się włazić po schodach na drugie piętro, więc teraz trzeba było zastawiać drzwi sypialni szafką, ale to była zupełna drobnostka w porównaniu ze skalą poprzednich domowych katastrof.  
Nic więc nie odrywało Johna od myśli o Problemie i czuł się, jakby powoli tracił rozum. Otoczenie też z jakiegoś powodu bardzo się interesowało ich życiem osobistym, więc John musiał znosić dziesiątki niewybrednych aluzji ze strony Donovan i Andersona. W pewnym sensie było to nawet sprawiedliwe, bo o ich życiu intymnym dowiedział się od Sherlocka absolutnie wszystkiego (znacznie więcej, niż by sobie życzył). Mycroft nie mówił nic, ale czasami przeszywał Johna nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem, oznaczającym z całą pewnością: „Skrzywdzisz mojego brata, to powieszę cię na twoich własnych flakach, i dziękuję za herbatę”. Nawet pani Hudson nabrała zwyczaju mówić ni stąd ni zowąd, że ostatnio coraz gorzej słyszy, śpi jak zabita, tak więc „Nie krępujcie się, chłopcy, hałasujcie ile chcecie!”. Przy tym mrugała porozumiewawczo, aż biedny John skręcał się z zawstydzenia.

Nic dziwnego, że to wszystko skumulowało się i zakończyło wybuchem odrażającej histerii, kiedy John miotał się po kuchni, wymachując kłębkiem mokrych kędzierzawych włosów i wrzeszczał:

\- Kto to zrobił?! Kto znowu zapchał umywalkę, przyznawać się!!!  
Hamish i Sherlock, za bardzo oszołomieni, by do czegokolwiek się przyznawać, obserwowali jego podskoki. Skończyło się na tym, że włosy plasnęły do talerza z płatkami i Hamish oznajmił, że już nie jest głodny.

Sherlock zaś wyraził opinię, że Johnowi potrzebny jest urlop.

Po raz pierwszy John w pełni podzielał jego zdanie.  
  
***  
  
W sensie urlopu, John wyobrażał sobie spokojny tydzień w samotności, gdzieś nad morzem albo w lesie, a nawet w skalistych górach – byle tylko nikt nie wtykał mu nosa w szyję i nie przeszkadzał w dochodzeniu do siebie. Takie dobrowolne zesłanie, lecznicza pustelnia.  
Jednak Sherlock rozumiał to po swojemu.

\- Szkocja – oznajmił, zamykając notebooka.

\- Szkocja…?

\- Tak, Szkocja, John. Pakuj walizkę. Możesz i moją za jednym zamachem.

\- Po kiego czorta mamy jechać do Szkocji?  
\- Hamisha zostawimy z Mycroftem, niech mój brat poznaje uroki ojcostwa i takie tam. Gladstone’a dołączymy w bonusie. Ekstremalne warunki zmuszają ludzi do pokazywania się z zaskakujących stron i może ta strona będzie trochę przyjemniejsza od innych stron Mycrofta.  
\- O czym ty w ogóle mówisz? I skąd w ogóle wzięła się ta Szkocja?  
\- No, z początku była to prowincja rzymska, ale w 843 roku, kiedy Kenneth MacAlpin został królem zjednoczonego królestwa Szkotów i Piktów…  
\- Stop-stop-stop-stop – John wystawił ręce do przodu, jakby bronił się przed zalewem informacji. Kiedy Sherlock zaczynał kręcić, John natychmiast to wyczuwał. Umiejętność tę opłacił wieloma gorzkimi doświadczeniami. – Pytam jeszcze raz. Czego szukamy w Szkocji?

Sherlock stropił się i odparł prawie nieśmiało:

\- Chciałem ci zrobić niespodziankę, coś w rodzaju prezentu… ale skoro nalegasz, powiem teraz: potrójne morderstwo. Potrójne morderstwo, John, a ofiary zostały zmumifikowane wedle wszelkich prawideł!

John pospieszył pakować walizki.  
  
***  
  
W salonie jego chłopcy urządzili koncert dla pani Hudson. Sherlock popisywał się wirtuozerską grą na skrzypcach, Hamish akompaniował na tamburynie, a Gladstone wył tęsknie. John tymczasem gorączkowo rozkładał odzież w trzech torbach. Hamish też potrzebował trochę rzeczy na pobyt u Mycrofta.

Jak zwykle, Sherlock powiadomił Johna o podróży na trzy godziny przed odlotem, więc ten błyskawicznie wszedł w tryb wojskowy i nie miał ani sekundy na myślenie o Problemie. Nawet nie zauważył, jak machinalnie zapakował z resztą odzieży swoje czerwone „szczęśliwe” slipki – te, które gwarantowały seks lepiej, niż kofeina bezsenność.   
Wepchnąwszy rzeczy do toreb, a rodzinę – do taksówki, John mógł odetchnąć i zacząć się zastanawiać, co powiedzieć Mycroftowi. Sherlock podsunął sensowny pomysł, żeby zadzwonić do drzwi i uciec co sił w nogach, co przyjęto jednogłośnie i nawet kierowca wyraził swe poparcie.  
W samolocie Sherlock zasłonił oczy, położył kędzierzawą głowę na ramieniu Johna i zapadł w sen, najwidoczniej odsypiając na zapas wszystkie szalone noce w najbliższym terminie. John raptem pozostawiony sam na sam ze sobą, zaczął się martwić o Hamisha, lecz mózg zaczął podsuwać mu całkiem inne tematy do rozmyślań.   
„Gdyby Sherlock nie był takim… Sherlockiem – myślał John – wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze”. Gdyby był trochę bardziej znośny, taktowny i wrażliwy, John już dawno by się poddał. Gdyby był trochę mniej wspaniały, nieznośny i ukochany, John by nawet nie próbował.

Ale Sherlock był Sherlockiem.

I bez względu na to, że był Sherlockiem, pozostawał przy tym mężczyzną. Czasami John postrzegał go jakby bezpłciowo – po prostu jak istotę, osobę, jak wielki rozczochrany problem, towarzysza, ręce w ciemności, światło, którego przewodnikiem chciałby pozostać przez całe swoje życie. A potem Sherlock pojawiał się w prześcieradle (i bez bielizny pod spodem), albo zostawiał maszynkę do golenia w umywalce, albo leżał na kanapie odchyliwszy głowę w tył i John w całej okazałości mógł oglądać jego jabłko Adama – i czuł, jak ten cały mentalny mur się sypie. Sherlock się golił, posiadał penisa, był mężczyzną – co za okropny nietakt z jego strony!  
Że też John musiał tak wpaść!  
Czasami (no dobrze, nieustannie) John myślał o tym, jakie może się okazać ich doświadczenie seksualne. Myślał o palcach Sherlocka, o jego głosie, złośliwych replikach i cichych westchnieniach pełnych zadowolenia, o miękkości jego włosów pod palcami i całe wnętrze Johna wypełniało się radosną niecierpliwością, jak przed bitwą.   
A potem myślał, jak się rozbiorą i zobaczą nawzajem nago, i nie będzie już drogi powrotnej. Rozmyślał o tych niezgrabnych ruchach, które będą wykonywać na skrzypiącym łóżku, i o tym, jak będą omawiać, który z nich ma być na wierzchu – uprzejmie i niezdarnie. To wszystko zdawało się takie zawstydzające, takie nienaturalne… Tak, jasne, teraz to się uważa za normalne, ale nigdy nie było normalne dla Johna.   
Tyle, że Sherlock go kochał i do tego, niech to diabli wezmą, z wzajemnością. John wiedział to na pewno, było mnóstwo dowodów, przesłanek: jego zachwyt i jego obawa o Sherlocka, i kula, która zabiła taksówkarza-psychopatę, i nieznośny ból na cmentarzu, i Hamish.   
I jeszcze to uczucie, które zmusiło go do odmówienia młodej, nagiej, pięknej dziewczynie. Nie mógł zrobić tego z Mary, nie zdoła też z kimś innym, gdyż nie potrafi zdradzić Sherlocka – i nie chce.   
I jeśli nie będzie mógł uprawiać seksu z Sherlockiem, nie będzie go uprawiał w ogóle.

Nigdy.

Z nikim.

John aż się wzdrygnął, Sherlock wymamrotał coś z niezadowoleniem przez sen, łaskocząc go lokami po policzku, a samolot zaczął zniżać się do lądowania.  
Jeśli John się spodziewał, że zdąży się nacieszyć pięknem malowniczych wzgórz, przymierzyć kilt czy zaliczyć jeszcze jakieś turystyczne atrakcje, czekało go gorzkie rozczarowanie. Na pierwszym miejscu były trupy, a potem cała reszta.

Ach, przepraszam, nie zwyczajne trupy – mumie!  
Sherlock był zadowolony. John również zaraził się jego zapałem i przedsmakiem niebezpiecznej gry. Musieli spenetrować małe miasteczko Kelso wzdłuż i wszerz, włamać się do gabinetu miejscowego inspektora policji, kupić stos niepotrzebnego turystycznego chłamu i rozpytać z dziesięć rozmaitych osób. Z powodu akcentu John niewiele z ich opowieści rozumiał, a Sherlock właściwie nie słuchał. O wiele więcej mówiła mu mimika, plamy na ubraniu czy brud na butach.   
Pierwszej nocy nabiegali się tak, że w pokoju hotelowym padli na łóżko i zasnęli natychmiast, nawet się nie rozbierając. Jednak już po kilku godzinach Sherlock, który we śnie doznał objawienia, ciągnął Johna gdzieś po ciemnych zaułkach i przez kolejną dobę uczestniczyli w dwóch strzelaninach, jednym pościgu samochodowym i bardzo zajmującej kłótni między inspektorem policji a starszym komisarzem.   
Potem sprawa zabrnęła w ślepą uliczkę, Sherlock również, a to znaczyło, że Johnowi dostała się niemalże śmiertelna dawka warczenia, ironii i przytyków. Zwykle John cierpliwie znosił takie zachowanie, rozumiejąc, że faktycznie Sherlock złości się na samego siebie, ale przecież siebie nie wygoni w noc i deszcz po paczkę plastrów antynikotynowych, żeby potem wyrzucić je przez okno w ataku rozdrażnienia. Gdyby to się wydarzyło kilka miesięcy temu, John może by to zniósł, ale teraz miał zszarpane nerwy, zaciśnięte zęby i mokre nogi.

Dlatego też, nawrzeszczawszy na Sherlocka obojętnego na sprawy tego świata, John burknął tradycyjne: „Idę się przejść” i ruszył na spacer po obcym mieście.   
Zwizytował trzy puby, a w czwartym postanowił przenocować, bo wracać do hotelu nie miał najmniejszej ochoty. Wcześniej John nigdy nie był w sytuacji tych podejrzanych indywiduów, kiwających się przy barze o piątej nad ranem, ale wszystko kiedyś zdarza się po raz pierwszy. John nawet chciał poprosić Harry o instrukcje – do tego stopnia był pijany i rozbawiony – ale na szczęście komórka mu się rozładowała.   
Zamówił pintę ciemnego piwa, wygrzebał należność z portfela i przysiadł się do stolika ponurego brodacza, przypominającego brudny kartofel. John miał ochotę na trochę ciepłego ludzkiego towarzystwa, a ten kudłaty człowiek, zarośnięty mchem pagórek przygnębienia, dobrze się nadawał na kolegę do picia. John długo otwierał przed nim duszę, żalił się na los, deszcz i Sherlocka. A potem chyba powiedział coś mądrego (co mu się dość często zdarzało po pijanemu), gdyż jego towarzysz raptem krzyknął:

\- Ależ oczywiście! Przecież to jasne! – Po czym ściągnął charakteryzację, okazując się Sherlockiem i wywlókł Johna z pubu na deszcz. Zaczęła się kolejna runda pogoni, zasadzek i niewiarygodnych logicznych łańcuszków. John zdążył wytrzeźwieć, odpracować mimochodem kaca i dwa zamachy na swoje życie.

A potem mało nie dostał zawału.  
Pogoń zawiodła ich w rejon przemysłowy, podejrzany jakoś niezauważalnie rozpłynął się pomiędzy niskimi, jednakowymi szarymi budynkami, tak więc musieli się rozdzielić, a to nigdy nie wychodziło na dobre. Starczy wspomnieć basen, planetarium czy też bagna koło Baskerville. Całkiem jak w głupim horrorze, kiedy bohater koniecznie musi iść do lasu i sprawdzić, co to za podejrzane szuranie się w nim rozlega, John powiedział: „Ja na prawo”. Bez sensu, bo Sherlock już przecież ruszył na lewo, wąską uliczką, nie zapominając zaglądać w przecznice i różne zakamarki. Zrobiwszy krąg, John wrócił na poprzednie miejsce, trzymając palec na spuście. Sherlocka nigdzie nie było widać, czyli pewnie mu się powiodło, jak zwykle. John sięgnął po telefon i raptem, uderzony mocnym uczuciem deja vu, powoli uniósł głowę.

Na tle jasnego nieba dwie postacie trudno było od siebie odróżnić. Jedną z pewnością był Sherlock, a drugą podejrzany – walka toczyła się na śmierć i życie.   
\- Dlaczego na dachu… - wychrypiał John, biorąc na cel figurę z lewej strony, a potem przesuwając lufę na prawo. – Dlaczego to musiał być przeklęty…

Serce mu zamarło.

\- SHERLOCK!

Upadek był krótki: dwukondygnacyjny budynek nie mógł zapewnić widowiskowego lotu. Druga postać zbliżyła się do krawędzi, patrząc za przeciwnikiem i było już oczywiste, że to nie Sherlock. Nie, Sherlock był tam, na dole. Na uginających się nogach John pokonał tę niewielką odległość.

\- W porządku, ze mną wszystko w porządku. – Sherlock odezwał się, zanim jeszcze odwrócił na plecy. John złapał go za łokieć, pomagając wstać. Tylko wstań, wstań, nie umieraj, proszę… - W porządku, John – powtórzył detektyw zdławionym głosem, chwiejąc się i otrzepując płaszcz drżącą ręką. – To tylko pierwsze piętro, i do tego niskie…  
\- Tak, tak… - mówił John bezładnie, oglądając Sherlocka od stóp do głów i marząc o promieniach Roentgena w oczach. Złamania? Zwichnięcia? Nadpęknięcia kości? – Tak, wiem. – Wciąż jeszcze podtrzymywał Sherlocka, żeby ten nie upadł.

\- No to przestań! – krzyknął nagle Sherlock, odpychając rękę Johna. Pod jego uważnym spojrzeniem zmusił się do słabego uśmiechu i dodał trochę ciszej: - Ze mną wszystko okej. Lepiej odszukajmy dom z niebieskimi drzwiami. Coś mi mówi, że nasz zabójca właśnie tam się udał. – Podniósł głowę, patrząc na dach. Dłonie zacisnął w pięści, żeby ukryć ich zdradliwe drżenie.  
Naturalnie odszukali dom z niebieskimi drzwiami, oczywiście zabójca został schwytany, a ofiara uratowana w ostatniej chwili, i rzecz jasna John nacisnął spust na czas Sherlock wygłosił krótki, acz emocjonalny spicz, w którym wyjaśnił wszystko stróżom prawa, a John przetłumaczył to wystąpienie, rozwijając i dopełniając myśl geniusza, gdyż Sherlocka nie obchodziło, czy go ktoś rozumie.   
Kiedy wrócili do hotelu, John przede wszystkim nalegał, żeby obejrzeć Sherlocka. W gorączce śledztwa ten mógł po prostu zignorować ból naderwanych ścięgien lub zwichniętego stawu. Z Sherlockiem było w porządku, trochę skaleczeń i sińców, ale nic szczególnie groźnego. John nawet przed samym sobą nie potrafił przyznać, jak bardzo się wystraszył, ale Sherlockowi jakoś zdołał i wyszło to spontanicznie, żałośnie i szczerze. A Sherlock odpowiedział ledwo słyszalnie:  
\- Tak, i ja… też.  
Milczeli, siedząc obok siebie, a po paru minutach znów wszystko było w porządku. Sherlock włączył lampę przy łóżku i wetknął nos w notebooka. John poszedł wziąć prysznic, by zmyć z siebie zapach formaldehydu (nie pytajcie) i analizować minioną przygodę, opisując ją nie na blogu, a w myśli. Kiedy John wyszedł z łazienki, Sherlock zdążył już przebrać się w T-shirt z napisem „Wierzę w Nessie” i energicznie klikał klawiszami. Nie patrząc na przyjaciela, poklepał dłonią materac koło siebie. John mocniej zawiązał pasek szlafroka, czując, że w brzuchu też zaciska mu się węzeł. Ułożył się obok Sherlocka, udomowionego i uspokojonego po dobrej zagadce kryminalnej.

\- Hej – szepnął John. Sherlock pytająco uniósł brwi, patrząc w ekran, a potem wyciągnął rękę, położył dłoń na potylicy Johna i popchnął go w dół, do swojego brzucha. – Co… - zdążył powiedzieć John, nim Sherlock go uciszył syknięciem.

\- Leż spokojnie.

John przytulił policzek do zapadniętego brzucha, niezgrabnie kurcząc się na łóżku. Sherlock jedną ręką nadal bębnił w klawiaturę, a palcami drugiej zaczął rysować okręgi na szyi przyjaciela.   
\- Sherlock – znów odezwał się John, na co detektyw westchnął ciężko (ciepły brzuch uniósł się i opadł).

\- Leż, tak mi jest wygodnie.   
Teraz w roztargnieniu przebierał włosy Johna, przywodząc na myśl filmy przyrodnicze, na których w ten sposób swoje uczucia wyrażały szympansy. Pogodziwszy się z nieuniknionym, John podciągnął kolana, układając się wygodniej. Zamknął oczy, rozpływając się w miarowym rytmie cudzego oddechu, w delikatnym dotyku na włosach i w znajomym odgłosie klikania klawiszy. Senność napływała falami, zmywała nagromadzone napięcie, lęk i zwątpienie. To przecież Sherlock, w samej rzeczy! Jego Sherlock. I nie ma się nad czym zastanawiać.   
Przebudziwszy się, John długo leżał bez ruchu. W pokoju było już ciemno, zamknięty notebook majaczył gdzieś na skraju łóżka, a ciężka gorąca dłoń leżała Johnowi na skroni. W brzuchu Sherlocka, tuż pod uchem Johna nagle zaburczało i cicho się roześmiał. Sherlock, urażony, zepchnął go z siebie.   
Zamówili kolację do pokoju, a potem porozmawiali z Hamishem. A raczej John pisał do niego smsy, natomiast Sherlock leżał w łóżku i komenderował, co pisać.

\- Zapytaj, co z Gladstonem.

\- Nażarł się ryby.  
\- Mógłby przynajmniej pogryźć krawaty Mycrofta! Zapytaj, gdzie Mycroft schował parasol przed psem.

\- Sam zapytaj. Hamish pisze, że jedli pączki.

\- O, to przekaż pozdrowienia inspektorowi. Mam nadzieję, że nie będą zajmować się podejrzanymi rzeczami, póki Hamish jest u nich w domu.   
John rozkaszlał się, zasłużywszy sobie na pytające spojrzenie spod rzęs, i wymamrotał:

\- Przynajmniej ktoś się tym zajmuje…  
\- Co?

\- Hamish pisze, że grają w Scrabble.

\- O, nie!  
John uśmiechnął się kpiąco i szybko napisał:

 _„Ratuj się! Grać z Mycroftem w scrabble to tak samo jak z Sherlockiem w cluedo”._  
Odpowiedź od Hamisha nie nadeszła. Widocznie było już za późno na ratunek. _  
_Odłożywszy telefon, John odwrócił się i popatrzył na Sherlocka. Następnie zaczął rozwiązywać pasek szlafroka, w skupionym milczeniu. Sherlock usiadł na posłaniu, wichrząc sobie włosy jedną ręką.

\- Idziemy spać?

\- Nie - odparł John, zdejmując szlafrok i wieszając go na oparciu krzesła.   
\- To co będziemy robić? Chcesz, to opowiem ci o mumifikacji?

\- Nie. – John odwrócił się w stronę łóżka w stroju Adama. Zreflektował się, zrzucił kapcie i kopniakiem posłał je pod krzesło.    
\- Pogramy w Angry Bird’s? – Sherlock złapał za notebooka, bliski rozpaczy. – Chcesz jeszcze raz wziąć prysznic? Zajmować się jogą? Zapasy? Masaż?

\- Seks – powiedział John, patrząc na Sherlocka spode łba.   
\- O – powiedział Sherlock, odkładając notebooka. – Dobrze.

– Dobrze?

\- Tak. – Sherlock poprawił poduszki i odchylił kołdrę.

\- I to wszystko? Tak po prostu?

\- Tak.  
Sherlock znieruchomiał, patrząc na Johna. Stojąc tak, pod badawczym spojrzeniem, John poczuł się nieswojo i było mu chłodno. Unosząc dumnie podbródek, podszedł do lóżka.   
\- Posuń się – rozkazał, choć miejsca było dość. – I wyłącz światło.

W mroku stało się lżej. Sherlock siedział obok i oddychał prawie bezgłośnie. John wyciągnął rękę, dotknął jego ramienia, palce ześliznęły się po cienkiej tkaninie koszulki.

\- Zdejmij to – szepnął.

Czuł skurcz w żołądku, w skroniach łomotało mu tętno. Cichy szelest materiału brzmiał ogłuszająco. T-shitr upadł na podłogę, John przysunął się i położył dłoń na nagiej piersi Sherlocka. Szeroka i ciepła, unosiła się i opadała gwałtownie. John wyraźnie czuł, jak bije w niej serce. Przesunął rękę w bok, natrafił na sutek i drgnął. Sherlock był cichy i nieruchomy.

\- Ja tak nie mogę – syknął John gniewnie. – Zrób… coś. Nie siedź jak manekin.   
\- Dobrze – rzekł Sherlock ponownie i John zdumiał się jego posłuszeństwem. A potem jego śmiałością, gdyż Sherlock nieomylnie znalazł wargami jego usta. Dalej były już tylko pocałunki w ciemności, wilgotne, żarliwe, kiedy wybór – przerwać czy się udusić – nie był wcale taki oczywisty. Od braku tlenu kręciło się w głowie, w dłoniach krążyły mrówki, a w skroniach łomotało ogłuszająco.   
„Przecież to Sherlock – myślał John. – Wszystko jest jasne. Dlaczego potrzebowałem aż tyle czasu?” To był Sherlock, nie było nikogo bliższego, nie było niczego prostszego, niż całowanie go w nocnej ciemności. A potem przylgnąć bliżej, mocniej, ciaśniej, wplątując palce we włosy i próbując słonawego smaku skóry na szyi. John niczego się nie bał, niczego nie wstydził, nawet kiedy Sherlock zacisnął palce na jego pośladkach – wszystko było w porządku.  
\- Sherlock, Sherlock… - wydyszał John. – Jesteś w spodniach – jęknął, przesuwając ręce niżej. – Dlaczego jeszcze w spodniach?

Sherlock w milczeniu zdjął dół od piżamy. John przytulił się ponownie, gładząc jego boki, obrysował pępek czubkiem palca i zawahawszy się ledwo sekundę, nakrył dłonią krocze Sherlocka.   
A potem przeturlał na swoją połowę łóżka. Złożył ręce na brzuchu, wbiwszy wzrok w sufit.   
\- Co? – Sherlock dyszał ciężko, całkowicie wytrącony z równowagi. Chociaż to John powinien się dopytywać. Jednak on tylko w zadumie patrzył w zaciemniony sufit, czując osobliwy, tępy spokój.

\- Nie jesteś pobudzony.  
Prosta konstatacja faktu. Sherlock skwitował ją milczeniem, a potem pokręcił się pod kołdrą, jakby sprawdzał czy to prawda. Westchnął ze zmęczeniem i niezmierną cierpliwością, jakby miał do czynienia z małym głupiutkim dzieckiem.

\- To jeszcze nie powód… - zaczął, ale John się roześmiał gorzko.

\- Nie, no po prostu ekstra! Ty nawet tego nie chcesz! Ja się tu nakręciłem, jak ostatni kretyn… Przemogłem się, zdecydowałem, że to normalne – z tobą. Całkiem wyleciało mi z głowy, że z tobą nic i nigdy nie może być normalnie.  
\- John… - zaczął Sherlock, ale ten znów mu przerwał.

\- Nie-nie, wszystko w porządku. Z czego niby wnioskowałem, że tobie jest to w ogóle potrzebne? Jesteś unikatem, dla ciebie seks to rzecz drugorzędna, może nawet w głowie ci nie postało…  
\- Zakładałem wszelkie skutki swojego wyznania, w tym również taki – oznajmił Sherlock. – Ale mnie zadowalał poprzedni stan rzeczy.

\- Tak? No to cudownie. – John odwrócił się od Sherlocka, czując się śmiesznym i ordynarnym. Zwinął się w kłębek, mając nadzieję, że jego erekcja wkrótce minie. Takie poniżenie powinno działać równie dobrze jak zimny prysznic.   
\- Jeśli jesteś skonsternowany stanem mojego organu płciowego, mogę to wyjaśnić.

\- Dobranoc, Sherlock.

\- Zbyt wiele czasu minęło od mojej ostatniej aktywności seksualnej i niezbyt często zwracałem uwagę na takie potrzeby. Prościej było je blokować, tak więc erekcje pojawiały się coraz rzadziej i teraz prawdopodobnie moje ciało jeszcze się nie zorientowało, co się dzieje.   
\- Nie musisz nic mówić.

\- Jeśli będziemy kontynuować, sytuacja się zmieni, prawdopodobieństwo tego wynosi prawie dziewięćdziesiąt procent.   
A nawet jeśli nie, to doskonale poradzimy sobie bez mojej erekcji. Znam wiele innych sposobów współdziałania…  
\- Mam dość. Jeśli natychmiast nie zamilkniesz, będę zmuszony poprosić obsługę o inny pokój, a nie zostało nam zbyt dużo pieniędzy. Tak więc milcz i idź spać – oznajmił John spokojnym tonem.

Sherlock parę sekund leżał bez ruchu, potem również obrócił się na bok, nakrywając się kołdrą. Na szczęście nie próbował się przytulać, ani obejmować Johna – widocznie zrozumiał, że to nie jest najlepszy pomysł.   
John zamknął oczy i próbował wyrównać oddech: wdech-wydech, wdech-wydech. Nic strasznego się nie stało. W sumie nie zdążyli posunąć się za daleko. Byłoby to bardzo poniżające, gdyby „stan organu płciowego” Sherlocka wyszedł na jaw na jakimś o wiele późniejszym etapie.   
Suchy ton i maniera wysławiania sugerowały, że Sherlock był zdenerwowany i napięty, gdyż zwykle jednak wyrażał się bardziej po ludzku. No cóż, sytuacja zapewne była poniżająca nie tylko dla Johna. Mógłby to odkryć i nawet zawstydzić się własnej szorstkości, gdyby dopuścił do siebie choć na chwilę myśl, że dla Sherlocka był to taki sam cios w ambicję, jak dla każdego innego mężczyzny. Ale na wszystkie świętości, to przecież Sherlock! On nawet o własnym wzwodzie dyskutuje, jak o reakcji chemicznej i raczej nie ma pojęcia, co należałoby czuć w takiej sytuacji. Jeśli w ogóle jest zdolny czuć cokolwiek, ten robot.   
John zacisnął zęby i zmusił się do zaśnięcia.

A przebudził od tego, że ktoś natarczywie potrząsał jego ramieniem.   
\- John! John! – Głośny szept tchnął mu w ucho.

\- Co, już do pracy? – wymamrotał John, wciskając nos w poduszkę.

\- Nie, John! Obudź się!

\- Co jest, Sherlock?

\- Mam erekcję!  
\- Świetnie, uczcimy to salwą… - John zawinął się w kołdrę, marząc o choćby godzince snu.

\- John!

\- Załatw to sam, dobrze? Daj mi spać.

Miękkie fale snu już zamykały się nad jego głową, kiedy John poczuł dotyk czegoś twardego z tyłu. Wpierw postanowił to zignorować, myśląc, że Sherlock oparł się o niego kolanem czy jakąś inną częścią swojego niespokojnego, długiego ciała, a potem nagle zdał sobie sprawę, co to za kończyna tak nachalnie ociera się między jego pośladkami. Wyprysnął z łóżka, jak wystrzelony z katapulty, porywając ze sobą kołdrę. Wytrzeszczywszy oczy, wycelował w Sherlocka drżący palec.

\- Ty…!  
\- Coś nie tak? Przecież powiedziałeś…

\- Ty! Ty… zamierzałeś… - Johnowi brakowało powietrza i słów, żeby wyrazić swoje wzburzenie. Sherlock wydawał się skonfundowany.

\- A co miałem robić? Przecież spałeś.

\- A ty! Tak po prostu…! Jak ja… Jak ja w ogóle będę mógł ci po tym zaufać? Jak się odwrócić do ciebie plecami?! – wrzasnął John. Sherlock złapał poduszkę i zakrył nią twarz. Rozległo się spod niej przytłumione:

\- Źle cię zrozumiałem. Powiedziałeś, żeby nie budzić i ja… po prostu źle zrozumiałem.   
John jeszcze kilka sekund stał koło łóżka, czując, jak szaleńczo kołacze mu serce, a potem nagle uświadomił sobie, jak śmiesznie to wszystko musi wyglądać z boku. Zakrył twarz rękami, próbując zdławić śmiech, ale ten wyrywał się na zewnątrz.   
\- My obaj… jesteśmy stukniętą parką – wykrztusił wreszcie.   
\- Pewnie, a czyja to wina? – odpowiedział gniewnie Sherlock spod poduszki.

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział John szczerze. Opuścił ręce i popatrzył na rozciągniętego na łóżku Sherlocka. Zgrabne długie ciało i długi prosty członek, sterczący w podnieceniu. John przełknął. – Po prostu leż tak, dobrze? – poprosił, wracając na posłanie. Sherlock wczepił się w poduszkę, jak w ostatnią deskę ratunku.   
To było dziwne uczucie: dotykać czyjegoś penisa. Ale… emocjonujące. W dobrym sensie tego słowa. Ośmieliwszy się, John wodził dłońmi po nagim, szczupłym ciele, głaskał je, tonąc w potopie ambiwalentnych uczuć. Zmieszanie i czułość wiodły prym w tej gonitwie.   
Im śmielsze stawały się pieszczoty, tym John rozpaczliwiej był podniecony. Erekcja Sherlocka również stała się twardsza, a długi penis niemal dotykał brzucha. John przesunął po nim palcami, mocno obejmując. Jego ręka wykonywała znajome ruchy, postępując z ciałem Sherlocka dokładnie tak, jak John przywykł obchodzić się ze swoim własnym. Czuł ciężar i pulsowanie w kroczu, oddychał ciężko. Jęknął cicho, poruszając szybciej ręką, i drgnął, napotykając w półmroku wzrok Sherlocka. Ten już dawno odrzucił poduszkę i obserwował Johna – z jego twarzy jak zwykle trudno było cokolwiek wyczytać. Jednak wystarczyło zerknąć nieco niżej i stawało się jasne, że Sherlockowi bardzo się podoba to, co się właśnie dzieje.   
\- Mogę cię dotknąć? – Słowa te zabrzmiały ostrożnie, jakby Sherlock miał do czynienia z niestabilnym elementem. Jednak John nie czuł się już niestabilnie. Czuł, że jest gotów.   
Niezdolny powiedzieć nic sensownego, John po prostu skinął głową, a w następnej chwili Sherlock objął go nogami, tak ciasno… Jego dłonie lekko przesunęły się po barkach, ramionach, aż do przegubów. Sherlock wziął dłonie Johna w swoje i tak zastygł. „Co za szczęście, że jest ciemno” – pomyślał John. Krew buchnęła mu do twarzy. To, co zrobił Sherlock, w jakiś sposób było o wiele bardziej szczere i intymne, niż wszystkie poprzednie dotknięcia.   
Potem znów zaczęli się poruszać, prędko i w harmonii, jak w walce lub strzelaninie: każdy z nich czuł ruchy partnera i czujnie reagował, podchwytując rytm, dopełniając całość. Niepotrzebnie John bał się, że będzie niezdarny i wystawi się na pośmiewisko – nic takiego się nie stało. Poruszał się mocno i zdecydowanie, a Sherlock, zwykle taki kanciasty, stał się giętki, miękki, chciwie chłonący każde doznanie. Mocno trzymał się Johna, jakby gdzieś w głębi duszy nie przestawał spadać. Oplatał partnera rękami i nogami, otaczał go, był wszędzie: na wargach - słonym posmakiem skóry, na ramionach – mocno zaciśniętymi palcami, na małżowinie ucha – gorącym, szybkim oddechem… I jękiem, zdumiewającym, otwartym, wiele mówiącym – jakby był to jakiś zadziwiający szyfr, i tylko John posiadał do niego klucz.   
W momencie, kiedy John zamarł głęboko wewnątrz Sherlocka, na mgnienie pojął go całkowicie, każdą jego cząstkę, odcień, sprzeczność i wszystko na raz – aż za wiele. I w sam raz.   
Wydarzyło się coś potężnego i pięknego, aż do utraty tchu, łez w kącikach oczu, krzyku. Coś fantastycznego.   
Po wszystkim Sherlock zgarnął Johna w objęcia, przylgnął do jego wilgotnego grzbietu i objął szczupłymi nogami. Ułożywszy się wygodnie, Sherlock wydał długie westchnienie zadowolenia i zapadł w sen. John leżał z otwartymi oczami, udając pluszowego niedźwiedzia. W głowie miał całkowitą pustkę, żadnych natrętnych myśli – błogosławiona cisza. I tylko policzki go bolały od szerokiego, głupiego uśmiechu.   
  
**\+ bonus do bonusa**

Kiedy Sherlock brał prysznic, John spakował torby podróżne i zostawił napiwek dla pokojówki na szafeczce nocnej. Swoją komórkę znalazł pod fotelem, z całkowicie rozładowaną baterią, więc posłużył się telefonem Sherlocka, żeby powiedzieć Hamishowi „dzień dobry”. Po czym bez żadnych skrupułów zajrzał do folderu z smsami i odkrył nową korespondencję między braćmi Holmes.   
_„Złośliwy Troll: Mogę wam pogratulować?”_

Końce uszu Johna poczerwieniały. Był pewien, że Sherlock nie należy do osób, które przechwalają się łóżkowymi sukcesami, a już na pewno nie będzie o tym dyskutował z „kochanym braciszkiem”.   
_„SH: Możesz iść do diabła”.  
_ _„Złośliwy Troll: No dalej, Sherlock! Nowożeńcy powinni promienieć szczęściem, o ile mi wiadomo”._

_„SH: ?”  
„Złośliwy Troll: Nie znasz słynnej szkockiej tradycji?”._

_„SH: Idź do diabła”._

_„SH: Co to za tradycja?”.  
„SH: Mycroft???”_

_„SH: Mam cię w nosie, Sam się dowiem”.  
_ _„Złośliwy Troll: Wybacz, dzwonił konsul. W tym kraju jest stara tradycja: po noclegu pod jednym dachem, para jest uważana za małżeństwo. Okrutne lecz sprawiedliwe. Moje gratulacje”._  
„Złośliwy Troll: Przy okazji, jak uważasz, John przyjmie twoje nazwisko, czy będzie trzeba używać podwójnego?”.

_„SH: Idź do diabła”._

_„SH: Ani słowa Johnowi!”._

_„SH: Podoba mi się jego nazwisko”._

_  
_John powoli odłożył komórkę, wpatrując się w przestrzeń. Zrobił powolny wdech i wrzasnął na całe gardło:

\- SHEEEEEEERLOOOOOOOCK!!!  
W łazience coś załomotało, szum wody umilkł, a potem rozległo się zaniepokojone:

\- Co…?

John otworzył usta. Zamknął. Oblizał wargi. Zerknął na komórkę.

Poczerwieniał jak burak.

I odpowiedział:

\- Nie, nic, wszystko w porządku. 


End file.
